


Sovereign

by codyalenko



Series: Cody Shepherd - N7 [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mshenko - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codyalenko/pseuds/codyalenko
Summary: Cody Shepherd has a long record of service to the Alliance. After his parents death during the first contact war he was left to fend for himself, getting mixed up with a gang. Escaping a life of petty crime he joined the Alliance at 18, serving on countless missions and losing the love of his life on Elysium during the Skyllian Blitz. Returning to service after years of drifting, Cody starts his new assignment as XO of the SSV Normandy.This version of Commander Shepherd has an in-depth backstory that will be released separately, said backstory will heavily influence Shepherd's personality and his relationship with Kaidan.





	1. Normandy

**Author's Note:**

> Unsatisfied with my original writing of Sovereign. I'm starting over from the beginning, taking more time to give it the love and affection it deserves. I sort of jumped the gun wanting to get to my favorite part of the series (Mass Effect 3) and didn't spend the time to give the series a good foundation. 
> 
> I'm giving Shepherd's backstory a redo as well, incorporating it in to Sovereign before re-releasing it separately.  
> Feedback welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of depression and small, meaningless postings Commander Cody Shepherd starts his new assignment as Commanding Officer of the S.S.V Normandy, under his old N7 mentor Captain David Anderson.

2183 C.E

Commander Cody Shepherd awoke in his quarters drenched in sweat, reaching briefly for the side arm at the side of his bed. He had had a nightmare, as always. It had been seven years since the Skyllian Blitz, an attack on the human colony of Elysium. It was the day that change everything. The beginning of this endless misery. The day he lost his husband. Not a day went by that he didn't desperately miss Michael.

Cody and his husband were N7, covert special ops at the highest level. He and Michael had been assigned with their squad to track a Batarian terrorist cell in the Traverse. There was intel that they were planning something big, the brass was worried that it was an attack on a colony or even Arcturus or Earth. The fleet was stretched so thin however with the rapid expansion of Alliance territory that simply ramping up patrols wasn't an option. That fucking mission. He regretted every taking it. After months following up on empty leads and weeks tracking him, they almost captured the leader of the cell on a moon orbiting a gas giant in the Vetus system, where a massive attack was being staged. 

It was too late to stop the attack. Should have stopped it before it happened, should have caught Balak one of the times they almost got him in the Traverse. Maybe Michael would still be alive. Maybe life wouldn’t be this miserable, painful existence. Maybe. Cody shook his head despite himself, clenching his teeth in anger. He hated Balak more than anyone or anything in the galaxy. Attempting to force down the anger he sighed.

Signaling Arcturus for reinforcements, they had rushed to protect the colonists, hoping that they would be able to catch the enemy in route. They had already landed, the sparse fleet in orbit having been completely overwhelmed, the attack had begun. Answering the call of duty, the group of N7 agents landed in the middle of the colony, determined to hold the attackers at bay until reinforcements arrived. 

The attack consisted of a massive coalition of Batarian terrorists, mercs and slavers. Hundreds of Batarians and mercs of different races, all armed to the teeth. The Batarians had also brought massive packs of Varren, vicious attack dogs that had originated on Tuchanka. The colonial security force wasn’t equipped for something on that scale. How could they be?

Michael was the love of his life. The only man who had ever truly understood him, comforted him, loved him. They were happy together. It was Cody’s job to protect him. Should have protected him. Should have saved him. Tears welled in his eyes as the broken man attempted to push the depressing thoughts aside.  


It was a morning routine by now, waking from the flashbacks. Struggling to get past them, hiding the pain. Going through the motions. Keep fighting. Michael wouldn’t want him to give up. He would want him to be happy, maybe one day he could. Maybe. 

Finally, Cody managed to climb out of bed, removing his underwear before going straight to the shower. As the warm water flowed over him, he tried to focus his thoughts on the task at hand. He was taking some time today to get to know the crew before they received their first mission.

After the Blitz, Cody had spent over a year drifting from motel to motel, slowly drinking himself to death. Eventually one of his surviving squad mates, concerned for his health, looped him in on a mission to take out one of the groups responsible for the Blitz, it was then that he finally returned to the Alliance to avenge the love of his life. The mission was a success, but the others responsible for the attack were still out there. Cody remained with the Alliance for the much needed distraction, finally beginning to take care of himself once again. Keyword beginning, six years later he was still struggling to cope with the trauma. 

After years of small, meaningless postings, and no leads on his remaining targets, he had been contacted by his former N7 mentor. One of the few people he hadn't shut out after the Blitz. Anderson was to be the captain of a new vessel, the experimental Normandy SR-1, and he wanted Shepherd to be his XO. The Normandy was a joint, Human-Turian project, a marvel of engineering. The irony, thirty years ago the Turians started a war with humanity, now we were working together.

The drive core was nearly three times the size of a typical frigate, she was fast. The fastest ship in the Alliance fleet, possibly in all of Citadel space. That wasn’t all, most ships vented heat constantly, sticking out like a sore thumb in the cold emptiness of space. 

But the Normandy was different, thanks to a series of heat sinks, the Normandy could stay off radars for hours. The state of the art Tantalus drive core even projected mass effect fields that the ship would fall into, allowing the Normandy to make limited movements without any thrust, and greatly increasing the range and speed of the ship. She could travel twice as far as the typical ship it’s size before needing to vent the drive core charge or refuel. It could go anywhere undetected. The perfect recon ship.

The ship was still being put through stress tests, curiously the stealth systems were the main focus. Very little of the field testing required Cody’s attention so he was spending most of the time reading up on the crew, he liked to know how to handle the people around him. It was a very old habit, back from his time with the reds before he joined the alliance.

He had started with the pilot, flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau, but everyone called him Joker. Probably because he was sarcastic as all hell. Despite all his sarcasm he was arguably one of the best pilots in the Alliance fleet, particularly impressive considering his condition. Joker suffered from Volik Syndrome, his bones never properly developed, they were thin and prone to breaking.

The ship’s doctor, Karin Chakwas was always hounding Joker to take his meds, they helped to improve his bone density and prevent them from decaying further. She was a kind woman, but you could tell she had seen a lot in her days with the Alliance. A field doctor for decades, it was inevitable there were many she couldn’t save. Coincidentally her Niece had treated Michael's sister when she had cancer. Small world, er well.

Besides Joker, there was one other member of the crew that required some regular medical care. Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko. A biotic with an L2 implant, Kaidan was lucky. A lot of L2s ended up with life threatening or severely debilitating side effects. That was the main reason Cody still had an L1 implant himself, though he was considering upgrading to the new L3. 

Kaidan only got migraines, severe enough to need medication. It was also standard procedure to monitor the mental health of L2s, but Chakwas was fairly certain Kaidan was fine. She was definitely right, he had a spotless service record and a long list of commendations.

The other member of his squad was Corporal Jenkins. While Cody and Kaidan, and well, basically the entire crew, had both been born on Earth, Jenkins was born on Eden Prime, a fairly new colony, showing just how young Jenkins was. Obviously, he was newer to the Alliance, so he was eager to prove himself. The problem was he was too eager. Too impulsive. It could easily become a problem in the field.

At this point Cody was done in the shower. Drying off in front of the mirror, he recognized his scars. He still had the scar of a bullet wound under his armpit from his time in the reds. He had several scars, mostly across his chest and back from his work as an N7. Most important to him were the bite marks across his right arm. During the Blitz, he had been attacked by a Varren while attempting to stabilize his dying husband. 

To this day Cody harbored an innate rage towards Varren. While he had ripped the beast responsible for his scars apart to the point it exploded like someone had shoved a stick of dynamite down its throat, if he hadn’t been interrupted, maybe just maybe Michael would still be here. 

The wave of anger had caused the most powerful rage induced warp he had ever produced. Michael had always joked that Cody would “Hulk out” and save him anytime he was ever hurt on a mission. If only he could have been right on Elysium, one more time. Once again he was fighting back tears, his green eyes shining in the low light. 

It was a part of his daily routine, recognizing his scars, even after fighting off the crippling depression waking each morning from the flashbacks it reminded him why he was still here. Finally, mentally ready for the day he dried his thick black hair, got dressed and prepared to head to the cockpit. 

Being the most important player if the ship were under attack, Cody had decided to start his day speaking to and evaluating Joker. His service record was impressive, and while he had no negative marks from previous XOs, he wanted to make sure the entire crew’s lives were in good hands in the case of a confrontation with an enemy vessel.

After taking the elevator up from the Crew quarters on deck 2, Cody entered the CIC. The combat information center was the heart of the ship's operations, especially during combat. Computers lined the outer wall of the large round room where analysts monitored key systems, reporting to the captain or the commanding officer. At it's center was a large holographic display that served as the control center of the ship, currently it was displaying a wide range of statistics being used to grade the Normandy's performance. Anderson nodded as Shepherd passed through, another stress test was underway. On the other side of the CIC, Shepherd entered the Cockpit. 

“Hey Commander.”

“Hi Joker, I’m trying to get a feeling for the crew. Make sure everyone’s ready for our first mission, whatever that may be. Why did you join the alliance?” Cody had his best, fake stoic face on. It truly was exhausting trying to mask the pain every second of every day. Dealing with Joker's sarcasm probably wasn't going to help. 

“If you’re looking for an inspirational tale of the crippled kid overcoming incredible odds, you’ll be disappointed. My mother was a civilian contractor working for the Alliance back when they were building up the fleets. Practically grew up on Arcturus. Spend all that time around Alliance ships and there’s a pretty good chance you’ll end up going to the Academy.”

Cody let out a brief sigh. “Why do people call you joker?”

“It’s a lot shorter than saying Alliance Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau. Plus, I like to make little children laugh.”

Cody's eyes narrowed, his brow furrowing and his blood pressure rising slightly. “Come on Joker, I’m not here to start any trouble, I just want to make sure everyone on this ship has what it takes. The Normandy is being slated for recon, the missions we get are going to be heavy duty. There are two N7s aboard.”

“Look I didn’t pick the name, one of the instructors in flight school used to bug me about never smiling. She started calling me Joker and it stuck.” Joker's tone shifted suddenly from sarcastic to almost defensive.

Treading carefully, not sure if he had upset or offended Joker, Cody kept his response short and to the point. “Why didn’t you ever smile?”

“Hey, I worked my ass off in flight school commander, the world isn’t going to hand you everything you want just for smiling. By the end of the first year I was the best damn pilot there, even better than the instructors and everyone knew it. They’d all gotten their asses kicked by the sickly kid with creaky little legs. One guess who was smiling at graduation.”

Fair point, he must have known he was up against pretty stiff odds, he was determined, focused. Hmmm. “So how much does your condition affect you, as a pilot.”

“Not much, as long as I’m in this chair you would never know. I have to use crutches to walk, so just don’t expect me to go planet-side and jump into combat, I’ll fly circles around any enemy ship and blast it to bits though.”

“I think that’s all I need to hear, glad to have you aboard Joker. Your record is impressive, I just like to know the crew is where they need to be.”

“Thanks commander.”

That went about as expected, Joker’s reputation preceded him. Sarcastic but overall a good guy, highly accomplished pilot. As long as he could do the job that was what was important. Was probably a good idea to avoid him when in a bad mood though, sarcasm tended to make his bad moods worse. Next on the list was Jenkins, he was the one member of the crew most likely to cause problems. Cody returned to the crew deck the way he came and found him in the mess hall.”

“Commander.” Jenkins greeted Cody with a salute.

Still getting used to being in command, Shepherd quickly motioned the corporal at ease. “At ease Jenkins. I’m trying to get to know the crew, make sure everyone is ready for the first mission. You just got out of basic training, but you were also top of your class at Luna Base and recommended for special ops. Why did you join the Alliance?”

“I grew up on Eden Prime, small, boring frontier world. I always wanted to see what else was out there, nothing ever happened on Eden Prime. I figured the best way to find something new and see the stars was to join the Alliance.”

“Boring isn’t always a bad thing. I’ve seen plenty of combat in my day corporal. I’ve lost people, taken lives. Seen death more times than I can count. It’s nothing like the vids you’ve seen.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you Commander, you single handedly stopped the Blitz…”

For a moment the whole world stopped as Cody felt his husband’s blood pooling around him, heard gunfire and smelled the colony of Elysium burning. Jenkin’s lips kept moving but all Cody could hear were his husband’s last words, playing over and over.

“Commander? Commander?”

Time snapped back to the present as Jenkins tried to get Shepherd’s attention. After a moment to collect himself he replied. “Glad to have you aboard Jenkins.” As the young marine stared in confusion, Cody made his way back to his quarters. He was about to open the door when he felt a hand at his shoulder.

“Shepherd, you alright?”

Cody turned to find the other member of his squad, Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko. 

Cody gulped, struggling to regain his composure after the extremely vivid flashback. “Yeah just, needed some air.”

“It’s not his fault, Jenkins. He doesn’t know everything that happened on Elysium. He was just a kid.”

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

“I wasn’t there, but there were rumors. One of the marines I served with on my last assignment was there, after a few drinks he would talk about the Blitz. He lost friends there, good friends. But the thing he would always go back to was how Commander Shepherd saved the day but lost someone. He watched you try to…”

Kaidan stopped mid sentence, an almost sad look in his eyes. “I’m sorry Shepherd. I don’t mean to pry, it just looked like you could use someone to talk to.”

Oddly the offer was somewhat comforting, it might be nice to talk to someone about Elysium for once. The Alliance had recommended therapy when he went on extended leave after the Blitz. Instead Cody had drifted around Earth, bouncing from motel to motel drinking the pain away. It was easier to run and hide than to face his loss, he barely managed to attend Michael’s funeral. After that, he had shut everyone out except Anderson. It was just now that Cody really looked at the man in front of him. He was incredibly handsome, with dark hair and gorgeous brown eyes. He was a bit wiry for an Alliance soldier but that had always been Cody's type, and that voice.. 

“Yeah, actually I was trying to get to know the crew. Come in.”

Entering the XO quarters, Cody pulled the desk chair out, motioning for Kaidan to sit, before taking a place at the foot of the bed himself. Sighing, he said the little about Michael he could manage. “I wasn’t the only N7 there on Elysium. I had a team, there were four of us, two went down in the assault. One of them was my husband.”

Cody nervously stared at the ground, feet tapping as he tried to remain calm and not start crying in-front of a subordinate. “I haven’t talked to much of anyone about it, its sort of one of those wounds that never heals.” 

Once again there was a sad look in Kaidan’s eyes, like he understood. He had been in the Alliance for a few years himself, looking at his service record. He had joined in 2173, it was inevitable he had some baggage as well. There weren't many soldiers who didn't.

“I understand, commander. It can’t be easy losing someone so important to you. I don’t want to overstep my boundaries, but he would probably want you to be happy. Don’t you think?”

Cody had tried to tell himself that, many times but it had never really helped much. Coming from someone else, it seemed to do more. Looking Kaidan in the eyes, he could tell something was different about him, the tension in his body slowly released as he managed a weak nod.

That was the day Cody met Kaidan Alenko. They briefly talked about Kaidan’s service record before going their separate ways. In the following weeks, as the Normandy continued to go through testing and Shepherd held daily training for the marines on the ship, he grew to enjoy the company of the Lieutenant. 

Kaidan was a biotic. Raised in Vancouver, his father was a decorated Alliance Marine, stationed on earth during the first contact war. Kaidan had first exhibited biotic potential about a year after Cody went through Jump zero himself. His experience there was… different from Cody’s. That was about all he knew, Kaidan really didn’t like talking about it. After a few years of drifting Kaidan joined the Alliance.

After a couple weeks of putting the Normandy through tests, Anderson announced their first mission. It was supposedly a shakedown on Eden Prime, but something didn’t add up.


	2. Eden Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Shepherd lands one Eden Prime for a desperate mission.

2183 C.E

Three weeks had passed since Commander Cody Shepherd took his new assignment as commanding officer of the S.S.V. Normandy. Much of that time had been spent putting the Normandy through a series of tests, curiously the last couple days everything seemed to be about the stealth drives. 

The Normandy had just left the Citadel with a very unusual guest, a Spectre named Nihlus. Shepherd’s first mission as commanding officer was supposedly a shakedown, but he didn’t buy it for a second. 

Spectres were elite operatives working directly for the Citadel Council. The best of the best, elevated above any law in the galaxy, answering only to the Council. They didn’t get sent on shakedown runs. And why the hell would they need the stealth drives for a shakedown? None of it made sense. Cody shook his head in disbelief, he supposed he might get more information, if not the truth when he debriefed with Anderson.

For the moment, still waiting for Anderson to call, Cody was in the cockpit ready to observe the ship passing through the Mass Relay. He still remembered the first time like it was yesterday. Back on Luna Base during his basic training the last day of flight conditioning they jumped two mass relays to visit Elysium.

It was Cody’s first time leaving the Sol system, let alone jumping halfway across the galaxy. It was where he was first scouted for the N7 program, during a sort of career day event that gave recruits a chance to look at their options after graduation. He frowned, his first real date with Michael was that day, the day he started to fall in love with the man. 

As the ship approached the relay, a small static charge started to build through the ship until there was a sudden jolt and the windows went bright white. One second they were in the Serpent Nebula, and the next they were in the Utopia System halfway across the galaxy. It was then that Anderson summoned Cody to the comm room. Entering, he found not Anderson, but Nihlus, the Turian Spectre aboard the Normandy. Maybe he was about to get some answers, he was more than a little frustrated with the clear deception. Lies and half truths got soldiers killed, and Cody had lost enough in his life.

“Commander Shepherd I was hoping you would get here first; it gives us a chance to talk.”

Cody raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Already weary of the deception and secrecy surrounding the mission, being cornered by a Spectre really didn’t help. He didn’t trust Spectres, few experienced soldiers did. “About?”

“I’m interested in this world we’re going to, Eden Prime. I’ve heard its quite beautiful.”

Vainly attempting to read Nihlus’s expressions, Cody decided to keep his responses short and vague until he had an idea what the Spectre’s intent was. “They say it’s a paradise.”

“Yes, a paradise, serene, tranquil, safe. Eden Prime has become quite a symbol for your species, proof that humanity can not only establish colonies, but also protect them. But how safe is it really?” Most of the Turian’s speech was fairly monotone, devoid of visible emotions, but when he questioned the safety of Eden Prime, he briefly showed a rather condescending disposition. 

At this point, the commander had lost his patience with the pretexting of the current conversation. Nihlus was spending too much time beating around the bush and Cody wanted answers. “Do you know something?” 

For the first time in the conversation, Nihlus’s taciturn expression gave way to mild shock and an odd sense of satisfaction. It took a lot of guts to tell of a Spectre, perhaps Nihlus appreciated that. “Your people are still newcomers Shepherd; the galaxy can be a very dangerous place. Is the Alliance truly ready for this?” 

Anderson finally entered the comm room, very good timing. Almost punched a Spectre, shit. Perhaps feeling the tension in the room, he took a deep breath before speaking. “I think it’s about time we told the Commander what’s really going on.”

“This mission is far more than a simple shakedown run.” Finally, a straight answer from the dick. Cody didn’t mind Turians, he had worked with several in his time as an N7, but Nihlus was a smug bastard and he didn’t trust him for a second. 

Doing his best to keep his cool, Cody avoided eye contact and continued to keep his responses short. “I figured there was something you weren’t telling us.” 

“We’re making a covert pickup run on Eden Prime, that’s why we needed the stealth systems operational.” 

Made sense. Explained the deception and the serious emphasis on testing the stealth systems the past couple days. Still would have appreciated a bit more trust, he had known Anderson for years. Did that mean nothing? He brushed the frustration aside, at least he was getting answers now. “What’s the package sir?”

“A research team on Eden Prime unearthed some kind of beacon during an excavation, it was Prothean. This is big Shepherd, the last time humanity discovered something like this it jumped our species ahead two hundred years. But Eden Prime doesn’t have the facilities to research something like this, we need to secure the beacon and return it to the citadel for proper study.” 

At this point Nihlus re-entered the conversation, his tone more urgent than before. “Obviously this goes far beyond mere human interests commander, this discovery could affect every species in council space. The beacon isn’t the only reason I’m here Commander.”

“Nihlus wants to see you in action commander. He’s here to evaluate you.”

“That explains why I keep running into him.” Great…. Being “evaluated” by a Spectre he didn’t trust and was quickly losing patience with. 

“The Alliance has been pushing for this for a long time. Humanity wants a larger role in shaping interstellar policy. We want more say with the Citadel Council. The Spectres represent the Council’s power and authority. If they accept a human a human into their ranks, it shows how far humanity has come.” The Spectres? That’s what this is about? 

“You held off an enemy assault in the Blitz almost single handed, you showed not only courage but incredible skill. That’s why I put your name forward as a candidate for the Spectres. I’m also aware you lost someone very important to you that day, I’m sorry.” Surprisingly, Nihlus’s tone was sincere, he supposed as a Spectre he had probably lost people close to him as well.

“Please don’t remind me about him.” Appreciating the apology, but nonetheless sinking into depression over the mention of Michael’s death, Shepherd turned to Anderson, struggling to hide his emotions. “I assume this is good for the alliance.”

Anderson replied with a deep sigh. “The alliance needs this Shepherd.” There was something else Anderson wasn’t telling the commander; he had known Anderson long enough to tell that much. 

“I need to see your skills for myself commander, Eden Prime will be the first of several missions together.” 

“You’ll be in charge of the ground team Shepherd, locate and secure the beacon, Nihlus will be there to observe and accompany you on this mission.”

Cody didn’t like this, the first of many missions together? The idea of working with Nihlus long-term made him uneasy. But orders were orders. “Just give the word Captain.”

“We should be getting close to Eden Prime Shepherd…” 

“Captain” Joker interrupted over the comms, “We’ve got a problem.”

“What’s wrong Joker.”

“Incoming transmission from Eden Prime sir, you better see this.”

The image of an intense battle played on the screen in front of them, soldiers fell all around as beams of energy and rounds of ammunition went flying. In the center of the commotion was a female soldier, evidently the source of the distress message.”

“Get down.” She shouted. Another soldier continued, “We are under attack, taking heavy casualties. I repeat heavy casualties.” Suddenly the camera pointed to the sky, where a giant figure was slowly lowering towards the chaotic battlefield. It was some kind of massive vessel wreathed in a strange electrical charge, putting off an unsettling mechanical noise. Within a few seconds the transmission cut out. Anderson replayed the transmission, pausing it to examine the vessel. 

Anderson and Shepherd exchanged uneasy, bewildered looks as Nihlus stared at the screen. What the actual fuck is that thing, never seen a ship like it. It was at least twice the size of a dreadnaught and strangely insectoid in shape. No ship that size could land on a planet surface like that. This can’t be good. 

“Bring us in Joker, quiet and heavy.”

“A small strike team can move quickly without being noticed, it’s our best chance at recovering the beacon.”

Moments later, Shepherd, Jenkins and Alenko were suited up to be dropped planet-side to recover the beacon, Nihlus went out ahead. They reached the surface to see giant fires raging in the distance, the dead bodies of soldiers and civilians everywhere. 

Shepherd moved ahead, motioning for Alenko and Jenkins to flank him. They needed to move fast and 

They went around a corner before Jenkins ran out ahead. Suddenly, a pair of drones appeared and gunned down Jenkins. Shepherd and Alenko ducked for cover. 

Watching Jenkins gunned down, Cody suddenly remembered feeling Michael dying in his arms, as he tried desperately to save him. He could feel his husbands’ blood and his own tears running down his cheeks, hear the gunfire in the distance, feel the Varren biting into his arm. 

His entire body went cold as he fought back tears. In a fit of rage, he built a massive biotic charge almost instantly, radiating blue light. He warped the two drones to shreds. 

As Shepherd and Alenko approached Jenkins’ corpse, Kaidan spoke reached to check for a pulse, he shook his head solemnly as he spoke. “Damnit. Ripped right through his shields, he never had a chance.” It was clear that Kaidan could see the dead look in Cody’s eyes as they moved forward, his eyes turning soft as he looked over at his commander for orders. 

Struggling to speak, Cody motioned for them to keep moving, he tired of the flashbacks, the relentless, unending reminder of everything he had lost. But they had a mission to complete, Jenkins’ death couldn’t be in vain. “Let’s go, we can make sure he gets a proper burial after we complete the mission.” 

Kaidan reluctantly followed suite. They ran into a handful of other drones before they happened upon a survivor, spectacularly the alliance soldier that had sent the distress transmission. She was running from a group of mechs. 

“Are those… Geth? Wait a second, what is that…” 

One of the bodies of the alliance soldiers had been impaled by a giant metal spike, why would the Geth do this? Cody had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, but they needed to rescue the survivor and find out what had happened here. Shepherd and Alenko quickly began firing on the Geth, taking out all three within mere moments, the surviving soldier ran towards them.

“Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212, you the one in charge here sir?”

“Are you wounded Williams?”

“A few scrapes and burns, nothing major. The others weren’t so fortunate. We were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit, we tried to get off a distress beacon, but they cut off our communications. I’ve been fighting for my life ever since.”

Impressive, Cody could only imagine how long Williams had been fighting alone, her entire unit massacred, yet somehow, she only had minor injuries and had held her ground. “Any idea what kind of enemy we’re facing Williams?”

“I think they’re Geth…”

“Commander the Geth haven’t been seen outside the Veil in nearly 200 years. What could they be doing here now?” Kaidan was clearly concerned, scratching beneath his ear at his implant site and eyes shifting back and forth. He was certainly right to be worried. 

The Geth were created by the Quarians, after gaining sentience they had driven their creators from their home world in a devastating rebellion. The Geth hadn’t been seen outside the veil since Humanity was going through its first industrial revolution. Whatever they were doing on Eden Prime, it was bad news. 

“I think they’re here for the beacon. The dig site is close, just over that rise. It might still be there.” Williams pointed, to what appeared to be a gap in the hills, off in the distance. 

Down a man and still impressed at her tenacity, Cody couldn’t see any sense in moving forward without the gunnery sergeant. They would definitely need help in the fights to come, this was clearly just the beginning of something horrible. “We could use your help Williams.”

“Aye sir, it’s time for payback.”

Currently they were in a sort of trench, likely a part of the dig site, around a corner Cody could see the end of it, where it appeared a lot more effort had been put into the dig. Must be where they found the beacon, hopefully it’s still there. Motioning for the others to follow, Cody carefully pressed forward around the corner, staring at the spikes the Geth had impaled several colonists upon.

As they approached the dig site, another small group of Geth attacked, only five in total. With an abundance of cover behind the various rocks broken apart in the dig, it didn’t take long for the three soldiers to gun them down.

Once the last synthetic fell, Cody approached the dig carefully, raising a barrier as he entered the site. The walls of the dig had been reinforced with concrete slabs, centered around a round platform of sorts. Fuck. The Beacon isn’t there, Cody cursed. He knew with the attack finding the beacon wouldn’t be easy, but he was frustrated, nonetheless. “Damnit, it gone. Where do you think it went?” 

Ashley shrugged. “They might have moved it to the research camp when the attack hit.”

“Do you think the Geth took the Beacon?” 

“Hard to say. Maybe we’ll know more after we check out the research camp.”

Possible, hopefully it was at least still planetside, if the Geth were here for the Beacon… No. There were too many dead, they couldn’t fail this mission. “Do you think there are any survivors?”

“Maybe at the camp, its right this way, up the hill.”

Shepherd and Alenko followed Williams up the hill, the three of them moving quickly but cautiously, keeping an eye on every possible vantage point. Didn’t want another unexpected drone attack. Too many dead already, can’t lose any more people here.

“Change of plans Shepherd, there’s a small spaceport up ahead.” Nihlus was still alive, evidenced by his message over the comms. That simple fact gave Cody a bit more confidence in their odds of surviving this mission. Even if he really didn’t like the guy, a Spectre would come in handy in the kind of firefight they’re probably walking into.

“I want to check it out, I’ll wait for you there.”

They approached the ruined camp, hoping to find survivors hiding amongst the rubble. “Looks like they hit the camp hard” Ashley shook her head.

Death, so much death. “It’s a perfect spot for an ambush, keep your guard up.”

Suddenly, there was a strange noise as a group of those spikes they had seen earlier, descended with… some kind of mutated corpses atop them. They were humanoid in shape, but clearly synthetic in form. Is this what the Geth were using these spikes for? How? Why? 

“What did the Geth do to them?” 

Almost the same second the creatures reached the ground they rushed at Shepherd. They moved fast, too fast. Cody focused on creating a biotic charge, when he could feel his hair standing up, he launched a singularity at them, leaving them completely exposed for Williams to gun them down. Her rank was quite fitting, Shepherd had seen few soldiers as good a shot as her.

Once the perimeter was secure, it was time to look for survivors, inside one of the pre-fab shelters they found two. One was the head of the dig, who was able to inform them that the beacon had been taken to the spaceport. The other was suffering a psychotic break and mostly babbled. 

Determining the survivors would be safe without them, Shepherd decided it was time to move forward to the spaceport. As they approached the tram station that would take them there the same ship that had descended during the attack was leaving. 

Getting a closer look, the monstrosity was even more unsettling than in the transmission. It was beyond huge, wreathed in a reddish electrical charge and moving fast, faster than any ship that size should be able to move under a planet’s gravity. Not only was it shaped like some kind of beetle, but it had six legs that twitched and flexed as the ship ascended. 

The entire tram station was over-run by a massive force of Geth and those creatures from earlier. Husks? It didn’t really matter what they were called, it was terrible what the Geth had done to them, but there was nothing the alliance soldiers could do but put them out of whatever misery they were in. 

It took a long time to fight off the massive numbers of Geth, there were at least a dozen or so this time. While there was plenty of cover, the sheer numbers of Geth firing upon them forced Cody to raise a barrier each time he stepped out of cover, launching warps at some of the stronger Geth and trapping the husks in singularities. 

Another group of survivors huddled inside a shed near the tram, farmers. They didn’t know anything about the beacon, but they offered some insight into the terrible shrieking noise the ship had made when it descended, apparently landing near the space port. Great, it was definitely here for the beacon. 

As Cody approached the tram, he grew concerned, this was supposed to be where Nihlus would meet them, where was he… Not a moment later he discovered Nihlus’ body, laying on the ground in the middle of the tram station. A pool of blood surrounded him, a bullet wound in the back of his skull. 

“Wait, I’m human. Same as you.” Another survivor had appeared from somewhere near the tram, catching the jumpy soldiers off guard. 

Breathing a sigh of relief, the commander lowered his weapon and faced the survivor. “What happened here?”

“After the Geth attacked, I hid behind the crates, I know what happened to the Turian over there. There was another one, he called him Saren. I think they knew each other, he let his guard down after seeing him, then Saren shot him in the back. I’m lucky he didn’t see me.”

“What happened then? Where did Saren go?”

“He headed toward the space port.”

“Let’s go, we need to get that beacon.”

“Take the cargo train. Be careful, that’s where that ship landed, the other platform.” 

As expected, another group of Geth was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, and another long firefight broke out as the soldiers advanced on the tram. The couple of drones went down easy, an overload and a warp ripping them to bits, but halfway down the catwalk was a destroyer. 

Firing rockets, it would have taken Kaidan’s head off had Cody not raised a barrier in front of him just in time, desperate to end the largest threat Shepherd released a powerful warp that ripped the destroyer apart. After that they were able to advance fairly rapidly, Cody taking advantage of the deep trench in the middle of the tram and throwing Geth off the platform. 

Soon they reached the tram, and at the other end of it they saw a platoon of Geth roaming, setting up demolition charges. They must be trying to destroy the spaceport, and any evidence they were here. If the beacon is still there… 

“We need to deactivate all of those bombs. Go. GO.”

They deactivated the charges one by one as they fought through the station, thankfully they were able to deactivate them all with a few minutes to spare. At least some of the most important buildings in the colony would be left for the survivors to rebuild. 

Only a handful of husks remained when they reached the beacon, easy fight. As Cody hailed the Normandy over comms Kaidan slowly wandered towards the Beacon. Noticing that it had begun to draw Kaidan in against his will, Cody quickly jumped in to grab Kaidan and nudge him away, being pulled in himself. 

The beacon lifted Cody into the air, as Kaidan frantically attempted to pull him away, he began to have a series of strange and confusing visions. Each image was scattered, though it seemed as though they were meant to be a part of a bigger picture. He saw death, destruction and strange figures. Synthetics slaughtering organics, butchering them. Massive explosions, planets decimated. Civilizations razed. 

Each image sent pulses of pain and fear through him; each emotion more desperate than the last. The last thing he saw was an approaching planet followed by what he could have sworn was the shape of the ship that had just taken off, before everything went dark. 


	3. Survivors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody awakens after Eden Prime in the Normandy's medbay to find a familiar face awaiting him

Elysium: 2170

“I, Cody Alexander Shepherd, take you Michael Reginald Harrison, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, to love and cherish, till death do us part.”

“I, Michael Reginald Harrison, take you Cody Alexander Shepherd, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, to love and cherish, till death do us part.”

“By the power vested in me, by the Systems Alliance and the government of Elysium, I declare you married. You may now kiss the groom.”

* * *

Elysium: 2175 

“I can’t believe it’s already been five years since we got married, I’ve loved you for six, and I will always love you Michael. Here’s to our fifth anniversary, and many more to come.”

Cody and Michael touch their wine glasses to each-others in a toast. Celebrating their fifth anniversary in the Condo they shared between missions, Cody had never been happier. He loved this man so much, he couldn’t imagine his life without Michael.

“I can’t believe it either, it feels like just yesterday we were in boot camp, my sister almost dying of cancer with you the only thing anchoring me to Earth, well, the moon at that point I suppose. It’s amazing that the alliance has left us on the same squad together all these years. I love you Cody.”

“They must know how amazing of a team we make, and undercover operatives tend not to stand out if they really are a married couple.” Cody smiled, wrapping his arm around Michael before setting down his wine glass and pulling him in for a deep passionate kiss. 

For all the excitement and adrenaline that came with their undercover assignments, seeing the galaxy first-hand, nothing could compare to this moment. Just the two of them together, peace and quiet, snuggled up on the couch watching old movies with a bottle of wine. This was the life. 

* * *

On a secluded planet in the traverse: 2176

“We’re too late. They must be on their way to Elysium already. The colony doesn’t stand a chance. We need to get back home and signal Arcturus for reinforcements.” 

* * *

Elysium: 2176 – The day that changed everything

“No, Michael stay with me. I can’t lose you.”

“I need a medical evac immediately, medigel and bandages too. Hurry!” Shepherd desperately reached out on the comms.

Shaking, through a large hole in Michael’s armor, Cody could see his husbands shattered ribs, blood gushing from the wound. As Cody desperately applies medigel he rips his uniform off to use as a temporary bandage and added pressure, Michael manages only a handful of words.

“I… I love you… Cody.” Blood sputtered from his mouth as he tried to say goodbye. By this point rivers of tears were flowing from Cody’s eyes. A few seconds later Michaels eyes went blank and his body limp.

* * *

2183- after Eden Prime

“Commander. Commander?”

“I think he’s waking up doc.”

“Yes Mr. Alenko I think your right.”

Cody’s eyes popped open to reveal the Normandy’s med bay, with Dr Chakwas and Kaidan standing over him. His head pounded and the lights of the med bay were nearly blinding. He could sense the tension in the air. 

Slowly, as the flashbacks faded and the events of Eden Prime came back to him, Cody wondered how long he had been out. The last thing he could remember was being sucked in by the Beacon, and having some really, really weird visions. 

“You had us worried there, Shepherd, how are you feeling?” Kaidan had dark spots under his eyelids, his hair was ruffled and there were several empty coffee cups next to the chair he had pulled up by the med bay bed, it was clear he hadn’t slept since Eden Prime. 

“Like someone took a bat to my head. How long was I out?” The lights of the med bay were no longer blinding but his headache was still just as severe.

“About fifteen hours. Something happened down there with the beacon, I think. Lieutenant Alenko hasn’t left the med bay since you arrived.”

Shepherd’s eyes widened, a sudden rush of adrenaline hitting him. Had he really been out for fifteen hours? What the hell happened? The beacon. What happened to the beacon? For the life of him Cody couldn’t manage to speak. 

“It’s my fault, I must have triggered some kind of security field when I approached it. You had to pull me away.” The concern in Kaidan’s eyes was clear, Cody wondered for a moment what Kaidan was thinking. It had been a long time since he had seen anyone care so much about him. 

Kaidan was starting to remind Cody of Michael, fussing over him after he did something stupid on one of their missions. It made him feel… he wasn’t really sure, but he tried to shove the confused emotions off to focus on the mission’s outcome. “You had no way of knowing what would happen if you walked up to it Kaidan. What happened to the beacon afterward?”

“The damn thing exploded. Blast knocked you out.” Kaidan paused to sigh, “Ashley helped me carry you to safety.” Shit, he carried me? Focus…

“Physically you’re fine, but I detected some unusual brain activity, abnormal beta waves. I also noticed an increase in your rapid eye movement, signs usually associated with intense dreaming.”

Cody’s thoughts returned to the vision. Death, so much death. Nothing made any sense, but he had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was a sort of dread he couldn’t place. He was concerned that the Geth attack and the vision could be somehow connected. What was Saren and the Geth after?

“I saw, I’m not sure what I saw. Death. Destruction. Nothings really clear.”

“Hmmm. I’d better add this to my report.”

At that, Chakwas disappeared into the office in the back of the med bay, leaving Shepherd and the Lieutenant alone. There was a brief moment of silence before Kaidan spoke.

“Is that all you saw Commander; you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

Shepherd sighed, it seemed Kaidan was pretty damn good at reading him. Another thing that reminded him of Michael. “I did.”

Kaidan frowned. “Your husband again?”

Cody’s mouth opened but he couldn’t manage to speak, didn’t really even know what to say. Yes, it was Michael, yes Kaidan had somehow read his mind. Apparently, this trauma was so much a part of him that it was visible to someone he had only known a couple weeks now. 

“I pay attention Shepherd, I saw you space out for a second when Jenkins went down, same look on your face you have right now. Then you went berserk and practically ripped the drones into atoms. Your entire body radiated blue light Shepherd, hell of a peak. Do you get those flashbacks a lot?”

On point once again, another sigh escaped before he finally managed to speak. “Unfortunately, yeah almost every night and every time someone near me gets hurt in combat. I can’t even bring myself to go home. Michael and I had a condo on Elysium, I haven’t been there since the Blitz.”

“I understand Shepherd. At least partially. When I was in BAaT there was a girl, her name was Rhana. I had feelings for her but couldn’t admit it. We were close friends though. The guy in charge at that point was a Turian named Vyrnnus. Total jackass, known for injuring students when they pissed him off, didn’t take much either.”

“One day, he had been working us really hard and Rhana was exhausted, she grabbed a glass of water at dinner to take a drink. Vyrnnus went into a fit and broke her wrist, all because she grabbed the glass with her hand instead of using biotics. 

“I lost it, got up and started screaming at him, he squared up and started throwing punches. I threw him across the room with a biotic kick and his neck snapped against the wall. It was a total accident, sure I hated the guy and wanted him to pay. But I would never have killed him on purpose. Rhana couldn’t look me in the eye, ever again. Of course, I got bounced, and BAaT got shut down soon after.”

“I went back home for a while, lived with my parents. I drifted, smoked like a chimney, got hooked on red sand for a while, gambled away everything I had. And then there was the thing with the Vorcha Mafia.” Kaidan sighed. 

Listening intently, Cody raised an eyebrow at the mention of the Vorcha Mafia. Like fuck, what did Alenko get himself into there. Almost reminded him of the reds, the gang Cody grew up in back on earth. 

“After a couple years I finally enlisted in the Alliance and got my life together. But I still get flashbacks sometimes, the first life I took, and while it wasn’t on purpose, it wasn’t just. There was no honor in killing Vyrnnus. I know what you’re going through, the flashbacks, the pain, lack of purpose.”

“Come here.” Kaidan wrapped one arm around Cody’s shoulder, giving him a hug. Cody really had no idea just how bad he needed it. All of the pain he was feeling seemed to melt away, he even forgot for just a moment about the blaring headache. 

Trying, and possibly failing, not to blush Cody pulled away after a few moments. “I had no idea Kaidan.”

Kaidan smiled weakly, eyes shifting down at the floor. “Do you want to talk about yours?”

Cody let out a deep sigh. He couldn’t keep bottling everything up. Clearly it wasn’t working, maybe talking to Kaidan about it might help. His eyes were already glistening, tears forming in the corners and he was doing everything he could to contain them “Yeah actually, I’ve shut out everyone I knew when Michael was still alive except Anderson. You’re the first person I’ve really talked to about any of it, maybe it will help me finally move on.”. 

“We met in basic training, I had just escaped the reds and the moment I met him I knew he was special. We had so much in common, both from alliance families, both biotics, both of us had been through heartbreak, so much more, we could relate on nearly every level.”

“By the end of the first week we were inseparable, spending all of our rec time together and training together whenever we could get away with it. Then when his twin sister got sick, I helped him through it. His parents disowned him and his sisters when he introduced me to them as his boyfriend.” 

Cody took a moment to sigh, memories flowing and depression kicking in. He still loved his husband more than anything, talking about him was too painful for words to describe. The first of many tears escaped down his cheek. It didn’t help that his headache was getting worse. 

“His sister went into an experimental treatment program and got better. Soon after we graduated, went through BAaT together. Thankfully Vyrnnus hadn’t taken over as the instructor yet, it was some hippy Asari, but most of the straight guys spent more time staring at her chest than trying to learn.” 

“We both qualified for N7, trained together under Anderson, somehow we always got assigned together. We got married in 2170 and bought a condo on Elysium. Life was great, for six years. We were happy, I had never been happy in my entire life, until I met Michael.” 

By now tears ran freely, Cody had given up trying to hold them back, Kaidan sat across from him listening intently, his eyes betraying the sadness within. Cody wondered yet again what Kaidan was thinking, he seemed to care so much. 

“But in 2176 we were tracking a Batarian terrorist cell out in the traverse, we figured out pretty quickly that they were planning an attack on Elysium and what we had seen was the tip of a huge, ugly ass iceberg. We tried to stop them on the world they had used for a staging ground, but it was too late, so we high tailed our asses home and contacted Arcturus for reinforcements. Thanks to us, no civilians died, and the colony is still standing.”

Cody took a second to wipe his eyes, shuddering as his thoughts returned to the Blitz, it was the worst day of his life. The day he had been forced to relive a thousand times, the day he lost the one person in the galaxy that was the most important to him.

“But before the fifth fleet showed up and started dropping in reinforcements, Michael got hit bad. He was bleeding out the gut, a round had struck him in the chest and his shattered ribs had pierced multiple major organs.”

“I tried desperately to save him. But I couldn’t. The last words he said were that he loved me. Med – evac showed up five minutes later. Five. But it felt like an eternity. I barely managed to go to the funeral, if standing fifty feet away can even be called going. I couldn’t look his sisters in the eye. ”

“I couldn’t handle the guilt. Michael only got hit because he jumped in-front of me to save me. It should have been me. I… It was my job to protect him, and I failed. I should have done something, anything. I lost the one person I loved more than anyone else that day.”

“You can’t say that Shepherd, it isn’t your fault, it’s the Batarians’. You just have to hold on to the fact that Michael loved you. I don’t want to overstep here, but I think he would want you to be able to move on. I know it can’t be easy, but I want you to know I’m here for you.”

As his mind moved away from the pain, his tears slowed, and his breathing calmed. His heart continued to race however; Cody was starting to understand what it was he felt when he was around Kaidan. Shit, I’m in so much trouble. Moving forward…

“Thanks, Kaidan. I feel a little bit better. Can’t say it’s a lot, but it’s a start.”

“It’s nothing, really. I care about you Shepherd. We may not have known each other long but I feel like we’ve connected in ways I haven’t been able to with anyone since Rhana. I’m not sure what it means yet, and I’m worried about regs, but I have to be honest. 

Shit… now Cody was having a problem he was hoping wasn’t visible in the gown Chakwas had him in. Damned biology. Trying to keep his cool rather than letting his arousal betray him he managed a response. “I care about you too Kaidan. You can call me Cody if you want.” Shit, now he was flirting, was that flirting? Cody was certain he was blushing but Kaidan didn’t say anything. 

Kaidan smiled. “I might do that, not around Anderson though. Here let’s get you something to eat.”

Cody let out a deep breath, head tilting back in relief. “Good idea, I’m starving. I’m going to change first though.”

Cody got up off the bed finally, being careful to hide the receding erection that he was still praying Kaidan hadn’t noticed. Though he really, really wanted him to. 

“I bet you are. Anderson wants to talk to you as soon as you’re ready though.”

“Only fair, thanks for talking me through things Kaidan.”

“You’re welcome Cody.”

Cody immediately blushed a bit, doing his best to hide it. Rushing to his room to change before he could start flopping around in the gown, he met Kaidan in the mess hall after where they continued to chat as Cody finally ate. After a while they went their separate ways as Shepherd prepared to report to Anderson.


	4. Politics

Serpent Nebula – 2183 

Commander Cody Shepherd nervously paced outside the comm room of the Normandy. After Eden Prime, he had awoken in the med bay. He had had a strange vision followed by flashbacks. After talking through things with Kaidan he was now waiting for Anderson to finish talking to the brass. 

The mission was, after all a resounding failure, Shepherd was supposed to prove his skills to Nihlus and recover the Beacon. Instead, Nihlus was dead and the Beacon destroyed, and Eden Prime was devastated by the Geth attack. Saren, that son of a bitch is going to pay for all he’s done. Finally, the door opened, and Anderson motioned for Shepherd to enter.

“Sounds like that Beacon hit you pretty hard commander, are you sure you’re okay?” Anderson’s eyes were soft, the concern betraying him. The last time Cody had seen him like this was when he had debriefed Cody after Elysium. Shepherd had known Anderson a long time, and very rarely had he shown any kind of emotion other than anger. 

“I don’t like soldiers dying under my command. I’m tired of burying friends.” Cody was doing his best to avoid letting his mind drift, Saren had to answer for his crimes. Cody owed Jenkins that much, the kid was only 19. 

“It’s not your fault Shepherd, you did a damn good job.” 

“You said you needed to see me in private captain?”

“I won’t lie to you Shepherd, thing looks bad, Nihlus is dead and the beacon was destroyed. Now the Geth are invading. The council’s going to want answers.”

“I did everything I could to retrieve that beacon.” It took everything he had for Cody to remain calm, he could feel his blood pressure rising, his muscles tightening. Everything that happened was because of Saren, and the council was going to blame Shepherd for it. 

“I’ll stand behind you and your report Shepherd, you’re a damned hero in my books. You stopped the Geth, found out who was responsible for the attack, and stopped Saren from blowing up the colony. On top of that, you rescued over a dozen civilians. It isn’t your fault that beacon exploded, Saren must have done something to it.” Anderson was fuming, waving his arms wildly as he went on. 

“But that’s not why I’m here.” Anderson sighed. 

“Its Saren that other Turian. Saren’s a specter, one of the best, a living legend. But if he’s working with the Geth, it means he’s gone rogue. A rogue spectre’s trouble, Saren’s dangerous, and he hates humans.” 

“Why?” Cody knew that a lot of Turians still held a grudge over the first contact war, but real hatred? He hadn’t encountered that, and he had met a lot of Turians as an N7. Even Cody had put aside the grievances to protect humanity, and his parents died in the first contact war. 

“He thinks we’re growing too fast, taking over the galaxy. A lot of aliens think that way, but most don’t do anything about it. But Saren has allied himself with the Geth, I don’t know how, I don’t know why, I only know it had something to do with that beacon.” 

“You were there when the beacon self-destructed, did you see anything? Any clue that might tell us what Saren was after?”

Not this again, that vision was really fucking with his head, he was trying to avoid thinking about it. “Just before I lost consciousness, I had some kind of vision.”

“What kind of vision?” Anderson raised an eyebrow.

“I saw synthetics, Geth maybe, slaughtering people, butchering them.”

“We need to report this to the council Shepherd.”

“Why? They’ll just think I’m crazy.” Cody was getting agitated again, he hated politics. He had done everything he could to complete the mission successfully, losing a friend and he was still going to be blamed for it failing. 

“We don’t know that, we have no idea what information was stored in that beacon, lost Prothean technology, blueprints for some ancient weapon of mass destruction. Whatever it was, Saren took it.” 

“But I know Saren, I know his reputation, his politics. He believes humans are a blight on the galaxy. This was an act of war, he has the secrets from the beacon, he has an army of Geth at his command, and he won’t stop until he’s wiped humanity from the face of the galaxy.” 

“I’ll find some way to take him down.” Cody’s eyes narrowed; he was determined to bring justice. He had always been ready to stand up for what’s right, no matter the cost. And he had lost so very much. 

“It’s not that easy. He’s a Spectre, he can go anywhere, do almost anything. That’s why we need the council on our side.” 

“We prove that Saren’s gone rogue and the council will revoke his Spectre status.”

“I’ll contact the ambassador and see if he can get us an audience with the council. He’ll want to speak with you as soon as we get to the Citadel. We should be close, get up to the bridge and tell Joker to bring us in to dock.” 

Cody departed from the comm room, passing through the CIC to reach the cockpit. He arrived to find Joker, Kaidan and Ashley waiting. 

“How did the debrief go Shepherd?” Kaidan asked, the same concern in his expressions as when Cody had woken in the med bay. 

Does he like me? He definitely acts like it. The whole situation with Kaidan was confusing, Cody was still trying to come to terms with Michael’s death and Alliance regs strictly prohibited relationships between officers and subordinates. Despite everything Cody knew he was starting to develop an infatuation for the Lieutenant. 

“We can talk about it later.” Definitely not the time to get pissed off again, Cody absolutely hated politics and Udina was going to do whatever it took to save face after the attack, even if it meant dragging Shepherd and Anderson both through the mud. 

“Good timing commander, I was getting ready to bring us into the citadel, see that taxpayer money at work.” Another day, another bad joke on Joker’s part. 

They approached the center of the Serpent Nebula, where the Citadel awaited. The Citadel was a massive deep space station that served as the center of galactic civilization. The station was beyond words, measuring nearly 45 kilometers in length, dwarfing Arcturus Station, the headquarters of the System’s Alliance Parliament. 

“Look at the size of that ship.” Ashley pointed in awe at a massive, triangular ship with glowing lights. 

“The Destiny Ascension, flagship of the Citadel’s fleet.” Kaidan must have seen it before, he wasn’t nearly as impressed. 

“Size isn’t the only thing that matters, firepower counts too.” Joker was practically in love with the Normandy, so Cody really wasn’t very surprised that he was belittling a freaking Dreadnought. 

“Why so touchy Joker, look at the main gun on that thing, it could punch a hole through any ship in the Alliance fleet.” Ashley made a fair, if not unsettling point. 

“Good thing they’re on our side.” Kaidan added optimistically. 

“This is the S.S.V Normandy requesting permission to dock,”.

“Permission granted.” 

As the Normandy approached the Alliance docking bay, Cody marveled at the massive station. Four massive wings called wards extended from the ringed structure of the presidium, with the Citadel tower in the center. 

Shepherd had been to the Citadel many times before, but it never did cease to amaze him. The station had been built by the Protheans, along with the mass relays. It was a wonder that they could have created so much only to vanish without a trace. 

He frowned, remembering some of the times he had visited with Michael, and now the last place the Normandy docked before the mission on Eden Prime, where Jenkins and Nihlus died. He was tired of losing friends and loved ones. Hell, even people like Nihlus that he didn’t like. He had seen so much death, but it never stopped affecting him. 

As if sensing Cody’s pain, Kaidan placed a hand on his shoulder while no one else was looking. His touch was soothing, in a way that Shepherd truly could not explain. The tension in his shoulders released and his mood lifted. 

Shortly after docking – In Ambassador Udina’s office 

* * *

“This is an outrage; the council would step in if the Geth had attacked a Turian colony!” Udina was furious, his tone confrontational and his face a pale red.

“The Turians don’t start colonies on the fringes of the Terminus Systems, ambassador” The Salarian Councilor did make a valid point, but where else was the Alliance supposed to go? Most of council space was already claimed territory, the Alliance needed to expand. Perhaps this was why some of the other races were afraid of the Alliance. 

“Humanity was well aware of the risks when colonizing the Traverse.” The Asari councilor added, of course there were risks but no one could possibly have expected the Geth to leave the veil. 

“And what about the rogue Spectre, Saren. I demand you take action!” 

“You don’t get to demand anything of the council, ambassador.” The Turian Councilor was clearly losing patience with Udina. He was probably more upset about Nihlus than he was about Eden Prime. 

“Citadel Security is investigating Saren’s actions, the C-Sec findings will be discussed at the hearing. Not before.” The Asari councilor interjected. 

“Good day, ambassador.” The Salarian councilor ended the transmission. 

“Captain Anderson, I see you brought half your crew with you.” Udina was finally beginning to cool off. 

“Just the ground team from Eden Prime. In case you had any questions.” 

“I have the mission reports; I assume they’re accurate.” He held his hand to his chin absentmindedly, possibly a nervous tick. 

“They are, sounds like you persuaded the council to give us an audience.”

“They weren’t happy about it, Saren is their top agent. They don’t like him being accused of treason.” 

“Saren’s a threat to every human colony out there, the council has to listen to us.” Cody was in a fighting stance, ready to do whatever it took to stop Saren. 

“Settle down there, Shepherd, you’ve already done enough to jeopardize your candidacy for the Spectres. The mission on Eden prime was a chance to prove you could get the job done. Instead Nihlus ended up dead and the beacon destroyed.”

“That’s Saren’s fault, not his.” Anderson was clearly seething; he really was prepared to stand behind Shepherd. 

“Then we better hope the C-Sec investigation turns up evidence to support our accusations. Otherwise the council might use this as an excuse to keep you out of the Spectres.” 

“Come with me Captain, I want to go through a few things before the hearing. Shepherd, you and the others can meet us at the citadel tower, top level. I’ll make sure you have clearance to get in.” 

With that, Anderson and Udina left the room, leaving Cody, Kaidan and Ashley behind. All three of them were pissed. 

“And that’s why I hate politicians.” Ashley rolled her eyes. 

Cody and Kaidan nodded in agreement, before they left Udina’s office. It was time to prepare for audience with the council. Best fucking day ever, not. I hate politicians. 


	5. The Council

Shepherd tried to push off the frustration of dealing with Udina and watching the Council offer everything but help as he led Kaidan and Ashley out of the embassies and back onto the presidium. 

Killing time before the meeting, Cody led his squad to a nearby shop. The Hanar owner sold a fairly wide range of combat supplies, Shepherd purchased mods to the squad’s armor, as well as a few gun mods. 

He also purchased an L4 biotic amp, they were recently released but he had heard a lot of good things about them already. Of course, Chakwas would have to install it for him, but because amps were designed to be easily upgraded for a lower risk of complications the procedure wouldn’t take more than a couple hours and he would only need a day or two to recover. He offered to purchase one for Kaidan as well, but he politely declined, adding that he didn’t really trust doctors.

“We have a while before the hearing starts, If it’s okay with you I would like to stay here a bit to look at some of these guns.” Ashley was quite the enthusiast, fitting for a gunnery sergeant.

Cody shrugged, they did have time and who the hell knew what they were going to be up against next. If Eden Prime was to be any indication there would be a LOT of Geth. “Sure, why not. Could always use better equipment next time we’re in a fight.” 

“Cody, there’s something on the other side of the Presidium I would like to show you, if you want.” Kaidan smiled warmly. 

Ashley laughed, apparently trying and failing not to snort in the process. “Hmmm first name basis with the commander huh, something going on between you too?” 

“What? No. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kaidan panicked for a moment, turning bright red and clutching behind his ear at his implant site. He always seemed to do that when he was nervous. 

Cody managed a weak smile as Ashley replied, choosing to stay silent while struggling not to blush. “Sure. Don’t have to tell me, just careful not to get yourselves in trouble.” 

Ashley quickly returned to look at weapons around the shop, like a kid in a candy store. Kaidan lead Cody away and as he followed, the Lieutenant seemed to relax. They walked side by side, hands coming tantalizingly close to each other. 

It was beautiful, trees and bushes everywhere, with an artificial river running through the center. The ceilings of the presidium instead of showing the Nebula beyond, were an artificial sky, blue with white clouds. Made sense considering most council races were carbon based, evolved on worlds with liquid water and blue skies

Rather than ruining the aesthetic, the various buildings of the presidium were built into the walls of the ringed structure, with broad pathways and bridges to walk. There were a wide range of statues scattered across the area, some decorative, and others like the statue of a Krogan warlord, were memorials. 

When he was sure they were out of earshot of Ashley, Cody inquired about Kaidan’s panic attack earlier. “So Kaidan, what was that about?”

“What? Oh, you mean with Ashley. I like you Cody, I’m not even sure how much yet. I’m going to be honest; I’m starting to have… feelings for you. You’re the only person who’s truly understood the pain I’ve carried since BAaT. I feel drawn to you in a way I can’t explain, I’m just worried about regulations getting us into trouble. That and my dad would freak if he found out I was dating my commanding officer.” Kaidan was scratching at his implant again, though he wasn’t bright red like before. 

“It’s okay Kaidan, I feel the same way. You clearly care about me, you tried to save me from the beacon and when I passed out you carried me and waited in the med bay for 15 hours. Then you could tell I wasn’t okay and talked me through it. I like you, and I think we should go on a date sometime. Even if we do have to be discreet because of regs. I just hope my baggage doesn’t get in the way. I still love Michael, and these feelings are… confusing.” 

Kaidan finally stopped scratching at his implant, and the nervous look on his face turned into a glowing smile as he replied. “I’m glad you feel the same. I really do care about you, and whenever you need someone to talk to, I’m here. I definitely understand what you’re going through, you never really stop loving someone. ”

Shepherd grabbed Kaidan’s hand as the continued walking down the path. He smiled, for the first time in years he felt… good. Happy. It was like he was finally starting to move on. “So Kaidan, what’s this thing you wanted to show me?”

Kaidan grinned, squeezing Cody’s hand in that way that oddly comforted him so much. “Can’t tell you, it’s a surprise. We’re almost there though.”

A few moments later they reached a large crescent shaped plaza, with a statue in the center, sitting atop a pedestal in the waters of the presidium. The statue was the figure of a Turian and a human pointing rifles at each other, an Asari standing between them, trying to end the fight.

It was a monument, a monument to the first contact war. Kaidan pointed to one of the two large plaques near the edge of the water. Both were huge, engraved with the names of the soldiers who died in the war, one plaque appeared to be Turian names, the other human.

“And there it is.” Kaidan pointed near the end of the plaque on the right. As Cody walked closer, he noticed the names were in alphabetical order, two names stood out, Fred and Lisa Shepherd. Cody’s parents. 

Cody kneeled, as tears swelled in his eyes, he reached for his parents’ dog-tags he still wore around his neck, Michael’s as well since the Blitz. He was overwhelmed by the emotions flowing through him. He was only six years old when his parents had died, they were everything to him. 

Once they were gone, he was left alone, homeless on the streets, nobody cared. He had few memories left of his parents alive, but they were the reason he was who he was. They were the reason he joined the alliance, the reason he found his work so important. 

Kaidan kneeled next to Cody, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, and for several minutes they just sat there. Finally, Cody turned to Kaidan, “Thankyou Kaidan. I had no idea how badly I needed to see this. I didn’t even know it existed. My parents... I miss them so much. Growing up without them…”

“There’s no need to thank me Cody.”

Cody was suddenly aware of how close they were, only a foot or so apart. As the emotions continued to flow through him, he stepped forward, gazing earnestly into Kaidan’s eyes. Now only inches apart, he wrapped his arms around Kaidan’s shoulders.

As their lips touched for the first time, they both hesitated, but only for a few seconds before they erupted into a long and passionate kiss. As Kaidan placed his hands-on Cody’s hips, each and every kiss sent waves of warmth through him, leaving him hungry for more.

After several minutes, they pulled away for breath, “Kaidan, that was… We should…”

“Yeah.”

“We should probably get back to Ashley, we don’t want to be late for the hearing.”

“You’re right.”

“And Kaidan, let’s go on that date the first chance we get.”

“Agreed.”

They returned to the shop where they had left Ashley. She had bought enough new rifles that she was having a hard time carrying them all, so they stopped by Udina’s office to stash them on their way to the hearing. 

It was amusing watching the gunnery sergeant walk around awkwardly with arms full of precariously stacked rifles. Hopefully not loaded…. Along the way, Ashley seemed to pick up on the heightened tension. “So, did you two do what I think you just did?”

“What? No… yes. Just... Don’t tell Anderson.” As Cody admitted to Ashley’s suspicians, Kaidan started to turn red and visibly sweat, he was doing the thing with his implant as well. Shit, we’re both in so much trouble. 

“Called it. And don’t worry, I won’t.” Ashley smiled before going silent. Kaidan finally started to calm down before glaring at Cody for a few seconds. 

He had good reason to be upset, Alliance regulations were very clear in their prohibition of fraternization between officers and their subordinates, If the brass found out, it could very well be the end of both of their careers.They reached the office to stash the weapons and turned back towards the tower.

On the way to the tower, they passed a sculpture of a mass relay. Cody had the strangest feeling as they passed by. It was an unexplainable sense of foreboding, like something was wrong with the statue. He tried to shove the feeling off as they entered the elevator that would take them to the Council Chambers. The tower was massive, a full kilometer tall, the center of galactic civilization. It would take them a few minutes to reach the top. 

“You don’t think they’re going to ask us anything, do you?” Ashley’s eyes narrowed and her neck tilted slightly, it was clear she was about as excited about this as Cody. If by excited you meant the exact opposite.

“Doubt it, we already made our reports. Now we just have to trust Udina.” Kaidan replied. 

“No, we don’t sir.”

Cody grimaced, he fully agreed with Ashley but as the commanding officer of both Kaidan and Ashley, it would be inappropriate for him to do so aloud, so he kept silent. He definitely did not trust Udina for a second, and he trusted the council even less after witnessing the brief dismissive exchange between them and Udina. 

When they reached the top floor, they walked in on two Turians arguing.

“Saren’s hiding something, give me more time, stall them.” The Turian speaking was clearly agitated, shouting and pointing his finger almost aggressively. 

The other Turian laughed sarcastically for a brief second before responding angrily. “Stall the council, don’t be ridiculous Garrus, your investigation is over.”

“Commander Shepherd? Garrus Vakarian. I was the officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation into Saren.” Garrus extended his hand in greeting, Cody did the same.

“Sounds like you really want to bring him down”

“I don’t trust him, he’s hiding something. But he’s a Spectre, everything he does is classified. I can’t find any proof.” Garrus was very clearly frustrated about the lack of access he had been given to investigate the situation, his snarky tone betraying him every second. 

“Looks like the Council’s ready for us Shepherd.” Kaidan interrupted, an uneasy look in his eyes. Clearly the council had little interest in actually investigating the situation. Great…. 

“Good luck commander.” Garrus stormed off, understandably. Why put someone in charge of an investigation if you aren’t going to give them access to the intel they need to carry it out. Sigh. 

The hearing had already started, with the Asari councilor speaking, “The Geth attack is a matter of some concern. But there is nothing to indicate Saren was involved in any way.” 

“The investigation by Citadel Security turned up no evidence to support your charge of treason.” The Turian councilor was rather dismissive of the entire conversation. 

“An eyewitness saw him kill Nihlus in cold blood!” Udina practically shouted, pointing his finger at Saren. 

“We’ve read the Eden Prime reports, Ambassador. The testimony of one traumatized dockworker is hardly compelling proof.” The Salarian councilor seemed skeptical. 

“I resent these accusations, Nihlus was a fellow Spectre, and a friend.” Saren was doing quite well playing the victim, but Shepherd could see the subtle smirk when he briefly made eye contact. Smug bastard. 

“That just let you catch him off guard.” Anderson had clearly been trying to stay silent but couldn’t any longer. It seemed they had history. 

“Captain Anderson. You always seem to be involved when humanity makes false charges against me.” Saren’s eyes locked on Anderson, cold, filled with hate. 

“And this must be your protégé, Commander Shepherd. The one who let the beacon get destroyed.” 

“You’re the one who destroyed the beacon. Then you tried to cover it up.” Anger was building within Shepherd, but he was doing his best to keep it under guard, losing his temper would not help matters. 

“Shift the blame to cover your own failures, just like Captain Anderson. He’s taught you well. But what can you expect, from a human?” Saren’s cold gaze had turned to a snarl. 

“See? Saren despises humanity. That’s why he attacked Eden Prime.” Shepherd was shouting, barely holding his anger back. Kaidan and Ashley stared in shock as he glowed a pale blue for a brief moment. 

“Your species needs to learn its place, Shepherd. You’re not ready to join the Council. You’re not even ready to join the Spectres!” 

“You have no right to say that, that’s not his decision!” Udina was livid. 

“Shepherd’s admission into the Spectres is not the purpose of this meeting.” While not convinced, it was becoming clear that the Asari councilor was the most neutral.

“This meeting has no purpose. The humans are wasting your time, Councilor. And mine.”

“Saren’s hiding behind his position as a Spectre. You need to open your eyes!” Cody was doing everything he could to keep his cool, especially after realizing his biotics had flared up.

“What we need is evidence. So far, we have seen nothing.”

“There is still one outstanding issue, Commander Shepherd’s vision. It may have been triggered by the beacon.” Anderson was somehow calm.

“Are we allowing dreams into evidence now? How can I defend my innocence against this kind of testimony?” Saren laughed sadistically as he spoke.

“I agree. Our judgement must be based on facts and evidence, not wild imaginings and reckless speculation.” The Turian councilor had clearly lost any patience he ever had for the situation. 

“Do you have anything else to add, Commander Shepherd?” The Salarian councilor was prying for answers.

“You’ve made your decision; I won’t waste my breath.”

After exchanging skeptical glances with the other councilors, the Asari councilor announced their decision.

“The Council has found no evidence of any connection between Saren and the Geth. Ambassador, your petition to have him disbarred from the Spectres is denied.”

“I’m glad to see justice was served.” Saren’s hologram cut out.

“This meeting is adjourned.”

That went about as expected...


	6. Vikarian

After the Hearing- Citadel Tower

“It was a mistake bringing you into this Captain. You and Saren have too much history. It made the Council question our motives.” Udina was looking for anyone other than himself to blame. Pretty typical for someone like Udina, and one of many, many reasons Cody hated politicians. 

“I know Saren. He’s working with the Geth for one reason, to exterminate the entire human race. Every colony is at risk. Every world we control is in danger. Even Earth isn’t safe.” Anderson’s tone was urgent, angry. What happened between him and Saren…

“We need to take care of ourselves.” Cody sighed, crossing his elbows and tilting his neck back slightly in frustration. You would think people, so to speak, with the power to literally shape the laws in all of Council Space would be able to handle a rogue Spectre, especially considering they were the ones who gave him the damned job.

“As a Spectre, he’s virtually untouchable. We need to find some way to expose him.” Udina seemed to be deep in thought, gazing into space and scratching at his chin.

“What about Garrus, that C-Sec investigator. We saw him arguing with the executor.” Kaidan made a good point, Garrus was beyond pissed off that his investigation had been cut short.

“That’s right, he was asking for more time to finish his report. Seems like he was close to finding something on Saren.” Ashley added.

“Any idea where we could find him?” If he was close to finding dirt on Saren, maybe just maybe it would be enough to prove he’s gone rogue. 

“I have a contact at C-Sec that can help us track Garrus down, his name is Harkin.” Udina finally offered a solution to something.

Anderson scoffed, “Forget it. They suspended Harkin last month. Drinking on the job. I won’t waste my time with that loser. 

“You won’t have to Captain. I don’t want the Council using your past history with Saren as an excuse to ignore anything we turn up. Shepherd will handle this.”

“You can’t just cut Captain Anderson out of this.” It didn’t feel right leaving Anderson out of the investigation. Not after everything he had done for Cody over the years.

“He’s right Shepherd. The Council won’t listen to me when it comes to Saren, there’s too much bad blood.”

“I need to take care of some business. Captain, meet me in my office later.”

“Harkin’s probably getting drunk at Chora’s Den, down in the Wards.” Anderson released a deep breath.

As Shepherd’s squad exited the chambers, they happened across a Salarian messing with one of the keepers. It turned out he was trying to scan them to understand them, Cody promised to help them out when they had the time. Then they prepared to head down to the Wards.

Upon entering Chora’s den, Shepherd nearly walked into a group of Krogan arguing. Two appeared to be guards, and the other some kind of mercenary. Probably should stay out of this, whatever it is.

“Back off Wrex. Fist told us to take you down if you showed up.” 

“What are you waiting for, I’m standing right here. This is Fist’s only chance. If he’s smart, he’ll take it.” The Krogan taunted the other two.

“Fist’s not coming out Wrex, end of story.”

“This story is just beginning; out of my way humans I have no quarrel with you.” Wrex shoved past Shepherd and nearly knocked Kaidan over.

“What was that all about?”  
“Who knows? Lets just try not to get caught in the middle.” Ashley rolled her eyes.

Cody approached Harkin, who was sitting at a table in the corner, drinking as expected.

“Alliance military. Hmph. I coulda been a marine you know. Instead I joined C-Sec. Biggest mistake of my life.” Harkin was slurring his words more than a little.

“Harkin, right? I was told you can help me find someone. A Turian C-Sec officer named Garrus.” 

“Garrus? Ha! You must be one of Captain Anderson’s crew, Poor bastard’s still trying to bring Saren down, eh?” He attempted to stand up but wobbled and fell back into his chair, drunk laughing.

“I know where Garrus is. But you gotta tell me something first. Did the captain let you in on his big secret?” He laughed again.

Cody raised an eyebrow; it was so clear Anderson and Saren had history, but no one wanted to tell him what. This Harkin guy claimed to know, but could he be trusted? “Is there something I should know about the captain?”

‘The captain used to be a Spectre. Didn’t know that, did you? It was all very hush-hush. The first human ever given that honor. And then he blew it.”

“Screwed up his mission so bad they kicked him out. Of course, he blames Saren. Says the Turian set him up.”

Cody sighed, he needed to talk to Anderson about this, see what really happened. It might provide some insight into what he wants now.

“Just tell us where Garrus went.” Shepherd wasn’t about to believe Harkin’s story on his word alone, there were more important matters to be handled first.

“Garrus was sniffing around Dr. Michel’s office. She runs the med clinic on the other side of the wards. Last I heard he was going back.”

“I’m out of here.” 

Only a few moments later Shepherd’s squad reached the nearby clinic, where Dr Michel was being threatened by a couple of goons.

“I didn’t tell anyone. I swear!” Dr Michel was attempting vainly to shield her face with her hands, she was cornered in the back of the Clinic. Her attackers faced her, leaving their backs to the door, they hadn’t noticed the entrance of the Alliance soldiers, yet.

“Keep your mouth shut or else…”

“Let her go!” Cody interrupted, building a biotic charge as Kaidan and Ashley readied their weapons and turned them on the enemy.

Garrus came out of hiding, shooting the one holding Dr Michel captive, before Cody launched a warp at one, and Kaidan another, Ashley shot the third in the head. As soon as the fight had started, it was over, with the doctor thanking them.

“Perfect timing Shepherd, gave me a clear shot at that bastard.”

“What were you thinking? You could have hit the hostage!” Cody was pissed, enough that he was aware of his biotics flaring. He had always had issues with anger causing unintentional biotic outbursts, usually it was just a harmless field building around him, but it tended to scare people.

“There wasn’t time for me to think, I just reacted... I. Dr Michel, did you get hurt, are you alright?” Garrus’s apology seemed sincere, enough for Shepherd to overlook his recklessness, for the moment.

“No. I’m okay. Thanks to you. All of you.” Dr Michel smiled.

“Those men threatened you, but if you tell us who they worked for we can protect you.” Shepherd didn’t like that an innocent civilian was being put in the line of fire, he would make sure whoever was behind the attack payed.

“They work for Fist. They wanted to shut me up, keep me from telling Garrus about the Quarian.” 

Cody raised an eyebrow before exchanging looks with Kaidan. It was rare to find a Quarian on the Citadel. “Does this have anything to do with the investigation into Saren?”

“I think it does, Dr. Michel, tell us what happened.” Garrus seemed sure of himself, he knew something.

“A few days ago, a Quarian came by my office. She’d been shot, but she wouldn’t tell me who did it. I could tell she was scared, probably on the run.” The doctor paused before releasing a decidedly frustrated sigh.

“She asked me about the Shadow Broker. She wanted to trade information in exchange for a safe place to hide.”

Cody grimaced at the mere mention of the Shadow Broker. No one knew who he really was, but he held powerful influence, blackmailing and dealing with politicians and other power players across the galaxy. The broker had a massive private army as well. “Where is she now?”

“I put her in contact with Fist. He’s an agent for the Shadow Broker.”

“Not anymore, now he works for Saren, and the Shadow Broker isn’t too happy about it.” Hmm, explains why Wrex was going after Fist, must have been hired by the Shadow Broker. 

“Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker? That’s stupid, even for him. Saren must have made quite the offer.”  
It took a moment for Cody to process what had just been said. No one crossed the Shadow Broker, at least none lived to tell about it. “That Quarian must have something Saren wants, something worth crossing the Shadow Broker to get.”

“She must have something that proves he’s a traitor. Did the Quarian mention anything about Saren? Or the Geth?” Garrus was excited, this was exactly the kind of break he had been looking for before his investigation was cut short.

“She did! The information she was going to trade. She said it had something to do with the Geth.”

“She must be able to link Saren to the Geth. There’s no way the council can ignore this!” Hopefully Kaidan was right, how much more could it take to prove to the council that Saren was a traitor. 

“Time we paid Fist a visit.” Cody popped his knuckles, satisfied to have a lead, hopefully this Quarian was in fact able to link Saren to the Geth. It was time to take the bastard down.


	7. The Quarian

In searching of proof that the Spectre Saren had gone rogue, Commander Shepherd and his squad-mates Kaidan and Ashley had located the C-Sec officer Garrus Vikarian who had performed the investigation into Saren’s activities. 

Finding Garrus at the office of Dr Michel they had learned a Quarian was on the Citadel who had information about the Geth, the problem was Saren was after her, and the Shadow Broker was after Saren’s contact. They would certainly need help.

* * *

Vekera Ward – Dr Michel’s Clinic 

“This is your show, Shepherd. But I want to bring Saren down as much as you do. I’m coming with you!” 

“Welcome aboard Garrus.” Shepherd extended a hand to Garrus, who shook it in turn.

“You know we aren’t the only ones going after Fist. The Shadow Broker hired a Krogan bounty hunter named Wrex to take him out.”

“A Krogan might come in handy.” Garrus was right, who the hell knew what they were walking into, if Saren was crossing the Shadow Broker things were going to get ugly, fast.

“Last I heard he was at the academy, Fist accused him of making some threats, so we brought him in for a little talk. If you hurry maybe you can catch him before he leaves.” The sarcasm in Garrus’ tone was tangible, it was indeed ironic that he had played a part in the arrest of a Krogan that was going after the same target they now pursued.

At Shepherd’s signal, they made their way over to the academy to pick up Wrex, who was being interrogated by a couple of C-Sec officers and being very condescending towards them. As he walked away, Cody got his attention.

“Do I know you human?” Wrex’s tone was confrontational, and though Cody had met relatively few Krogan, he knew this was pretty typical for the species. Krogan were outsiders pretty much everywhere, with an affinity for violence. 

“My name’s Shepherd, I’m going after Fist. Thought you might want to come along.” Probably best to keep things simple, didn’t want to accidentally start a fight with a Krogan.

“Commander Shepherd, I’ve heard of you. We’re both warriors, out of respect I’ll tell you this, I’m going to kill Fist.” 

“Fist knows you’re coming. We’ll have a better chance working together.” Cody didn’t like the idea of Wrex killing anyone, but he needed help to get to Fist, if he was working for Saren he almost certainly demanded protection from the Shadow Broker in exchange for the information, Chora’s Den would be well guarded.

“My people have a saying, seek the enemy of your enemy, and you will find a friend.” That went better than expected…

“Glad to have you on the team Wrex.” 

Shepherd chose to take Kaidan and Garrus with him to Chora’s Den, Wrex and Ashley were to hold the elevator in case Fist called for reinforcements. Cody was expecting a heavy fight, he was right, as soon as they reached the same level of the wards, the first wave of mercenaries came at them. Shepherd pulled Kaidan into cover not a second too soon as a round flew past his head.

“Careful Kaidan.” Please for the love of all things. Don’t… Get… Shot. 

Kaidan nodded, as they each ducked in and out of cover, returning fire at half a dozen mercs. Noticing that three of them were rather close to each other, Cody launched a singularity at them, trapping them for Kaidan to throw them over the railing and into the chasm that was the sky car lane. In the meantime, Garrus sniped down two and the last retreated into the club.

The club, for lack of a better word, was a shitstorm. There were dozens of mercs all over the club, all firing down on Shepherd’s squad. The limited cover they had was unreliable, forcing Cody to push himself harder than he should have, maintaining a barrier as he moved from table to table gunning down mercs with a pistol. The longer he held the barrier and the more desperate warps he had to launch the more his implant stung, he needed to upgrade soon. 

Garrus stayed back behind the only really reliable cover, sniping down the hostiles atop the bar, while Kaidan launched a steady stream of lifts and throws. He sent one against the wall, the sound of his neck snapping somehow audible amidst the gunfire. He froze for a split second, probably remembering Vyrnnus, moving just in time to duck from a round that would have hit his head.

It took a while to work through the bar and make it to Fist’s office, where Fist himself put up his own fight before quickly surrendering once his defense drones had been destroyed.

“Where’s the Quarian.” Cody pointed a pistol at Fist’s head.

“ I don’t know where she is, but I know where you can find her. She said she would only speak directly to the Shadow Broker. I set her up with a meeting.”

“The Shadow Broker never meets with anyone in person Shepherd.” Garrus was clearly skeptical of Fist’s story, as was Cody. Nobody… Ever… Met with the Shadow Broker… Nobody. It was always through agents, or over untraceable means of communication, there was a reason he was called the “Shadow” Broker.

“But she didn’t know that! I swear. When she gets there, it will be Saren’s men waiting for her.” It appeared that Fist was being honest, why wouldn’t he be at this point. But if she was about to meet Saren’s men, they were going to kill her.

“Where?”

“Here on the wards, in the alley behind the markets. She’s supposed to be meeting with them right now. If you hurry you might make it.”

“ Fist, I never want to see you again, if I do…” 

“I’m done working for Saren, If you let me go, I’ll vanish. I swear. 

“Fine, get out of here, we need to go, NOW.” 

At Shepherd’s signal, they rushed out of the club, carefully stepping over the bodies of the mercs, and ran down the corridors of the wards. When they finally reached the alley, they could see the Quarian, who was speaking to a Turian, there were several mechs in the alley as well, and almost certainly more mercs hiding nearby. 

Just as the Turian was about to turn on her, she tossed a grenade at the mechs, rolling for cover. Shepherd and Kaidan rushed forwards to the nearest cover, as Garrus turned an Avenger rifle on the mechs.

The mechs went down easy, bits of metal flying all around, but the Turian took longer. As he continued to dodge shots, Cody moved in, lifted him up and pinned him to a wall, where the Quarian shot him in the head. The remainder of the mercs that had come out of hiding fled after watching the apparent leader go down. 

“Fist set me up! I knew I couldn’t trust him!”

“Were you hurt in the fight?”

“I know how to look after myself, not that I don’t appreciate the help. Who are you?” 

Quarians were rarely seen outside of the Migrant Flotilla, even so they were well known for being independent. After being driven from their home world the council had offered no help in securing a new home and forebode them from engaging with the Geth to retake the veil. It would be interesting to see what information this Quarian had on the Geth, considering her people invented them.

“My name is Shepherd; I’m looking for evidence to prove Saren’s a traitor.” 

“Then I have a chance to repay you for saving my life. But not here. We need to go somewhere safe.”

They took the Quarian to the embassy where they showed the evidence, a recording, to Captain Anderson and Ambassador Udina. Hopefully this recording was what they needed, a lot of lives were lost down there, even if they were criminals it needed to be worth it.

“You’re not making my life easy, Shephard. Firefights in the wards? An all-out assault on Chora’s Den? Do you know how many… Who’s this? A Quarian? What are you up to Shepherd?” Udina’s palm rested across his face multiple times in frustration, understandably so.

“Making your day Ambassador. She has information linking Saren to the Geth.” Cody couldn’t help but grin as he spoke, but quickly stopped when Udina essentially gave him a death glare in response. 

“Really? Maybe you better start at the beginning, Miss…” 

“My name is Tali. Tali’ Zorah nar Rayya.”

“We don’t see many Quarians here. Why did you leave the flotilla?” Anderson seemed perplexed.

“I was on my pilgrimage, my right of passage into adulthood.” 

“Tell us what you found.” Shepherd was eager to know what this proof was that would link Saren to the Geth, but at the same time troubled. Like something ominous was looming on the horizon.

“During my travels I began hearing reports of Geth. Since they drove my people into exile, the Geth had never ventured beyond the Veil. I was curious.”

“I tracked a patrol of Geth to an uncharted world. I waited for one to become separated from its unit. Then I disabled it and removed its memory core.”

“I thought the Geth fried their memory cores when they died, some kind of defense mechanism.” Kaidan questioned with a bewildered look.

“How did you manage to preserve the memory core?” Cody was curious, if they were going to be up against a lot of Geth, any insight into their workings would be useful. 

“My people created the Geth. If you’re quick, careful and lucky, small caches of data can sometimes be saved. Most of the core was wiped clean, But I salvaged something from its audio banks.” She played the recording.

“Eden Prime was a major victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit.”

“That’s Saren’s voice. This proves he was involved in the attack.”

“Wait, there’s more. Saren wasn’t working alone.” She un-paused the recording.

“And one step closer to the return of the Reapers.” Cody’s stomach dropped. Ever since the visions on Eden Prime, he had a pit in his stomach, this sixth sense that something terrible was coming. The return of the Reapers, whatever that means… It definitely didn’t sound good.

“I don’t recognize that other voice. The one talking about the Reapers.” Udina absent mindedly scratched his chin.

“What are the Reapers?” Cody attempted, in vain to hide his concern.

“According to the memory core, the Reapers were a hyper-advanced machine race that existed 50,000 years ago. The Reapers hunted the Protheans to total extinction, at least that’s what the Geth believe” 

Cody’s eyes widened in horror. He didn’t fully understand it, the vision was so scrambled, but the strange feeling of danger he had been having was being validated, by a theory of what wiped out the Protheans. Was the beacon a warning? Were the images in his vision glimpses of the Prothean extinction? It all seemed to add up. 

“Sounds a little far- fetched.” Udina shook his head.

“The vision on Eden Prime, I understand it now. I saw the Protheans being wiped out by the Reapers.”

“The Geth revere the Reapers as gods, the pinnacle of non-organic life. And they believe Saren knows how to bring the Reapers back.” That would explain why the Geth were working for Saren, but why was he, an organic, trying to find the Reapers?

“The council is just going to love this.” Udina laughed sarcastically.

“The Reapers are a threat to every species in Citadel space. We have to tell them.” 

“No matter what they think about the rest of this, those audio files prove Saren’s a traitor.”

“The captain’s right. We need to present this to the council right away.”

“What about Tali?” 

“You saw me in the alley commander, you know what I can do, please take me with you.”

“I’ll take all the help I can get.” If Tali was able to recover data from a disabled Geth, she would definitely be helpful going up against a literal army of them. 

“Thanks, you won’t regret this.” Tali bowed slightly in an appreciative gesture. 

“Anderson and I will go ahead to get things ready with the Council. Take a few minutes to collect yourselves, then meet us in the Tower.”


	8. Spectre

Later- Citadel Tower

“Come on. Udina’s presenting the Quarian’s evidence to the Council” Anderson quickly ushered Shepherd into the Council chambers.

“Eden Prime was a major victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit”

“And one step closer to the return of the Reapers.”

“You wanted proof. There it is.” Udina raised his hand to the Council.

“This evidence is irrefutable, Ambassador. Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status and all efforts will be made to bring him in to answer for his crimes.” Cody raised an eyebrow in surprise as the Turian councilor condemned Saren, a fellow Turian.

“I recognize the other voice, the one speaking with Saren. Matriarch Benezia.” The Asari councilor appeared to be surprised. 

It was odd enough that one organic was trying to bring about the return of a genocidal machine species, let alone two. And an Asari being involved? The Asari were the most peaceful and diplomatic species in Citadel space.

It was the Asari that formed the Council when they made first contact with the Salarians, the Asari that invited the Turians to join their ranks after the Krogan Rebellions. The Asari had even ended the first contact war between the Turians and Humans on peaceful terms. Why would an Asari Matriarch be involved in this? Something didn’t add up.

“She must be working with the Geth, too. But why?” Cody replied to the Asari Councilor.

“Matriarch Benezia is a powerful biotic, and she had many followers. She will make a formidable ally for Saren. I do not know why she would ally herself with Saren and the Geth, but it is a disturbing development.”

“I’m more interested in the Reapers. What do you know about them?” The Salarian councilor looked troubled. The Salarians lived short lives, even shorter than humans; but they made up for it by being astoundingly intelligent and highly analytical, considering every possibility, much like Cody. It wasn’t much of a surprise that he, if any of the councilors would take an interest in the Reapers.

“Only what was extracted from the Geth’s memory core. The Reapers were an ancient race of machines that wiped out the Protheans. Then they vanished.” Anderson nodded his head nervously as he spoke.

“The Geth believed the Reapers are gods. And Saren is the prophet for their return.” Shepherd added.

“We think the Conduit is the key to bringing them back. Saren’s searching for it. That’s why he attacked Eden Prime.” Anderson finished.

“Do we even know what this Conduit is?” The Salarian councilor’s interest appeared to have turned to skepticism.

“Saren thinks it can bring back the Reapers. That’s bad enough.”

“Listen to what you’re saying! Saren wants to bring back the machines that wiped out all life in the galaxy? Impossible. It has to be.” The Turian councilor shook his head before continuing.

“Where did the Reapers go? Why did they vanish? How come we’ve found no trace of their existence? If they were real, we’d have found something!”

“I tried to warn you about Saren, and you refused to face the truth. Don’t make the same mistake again.” 

“This is different. You proved Saren betrayed the Council. We all agree he’s using the Geth to search for the Conduit, but we don’t really know why.” The Asari councilor joined in.

“The Reapers are obviously just a myth, Commander. A convenient lie to cover Saren’s true purpose. A legend he is using to bend the Geth to his will.” Why won’t they listen?

“Fifty thousand years ago, the Reapers wiped out all galactic civilization. If Saren finds the Conduit, it will happen again!” Why won’t they listen?

“Saren is a rogue agent on the run for his life. He no longer has the rights or resources of a Spectre. The Council has stripped him of his position.”

“That is not good enough! You know he’s hiding somewhere in the Traverse. Send your fleet in!” Udina was fuming, rightfully so. How were we supposed to protect our colonies from the Geth alone? The Alliance wasn’t prepared for this, no one could have expected the Geth to come out of hiding.

“A fleet cannot track down one man.” 

“A Citadel fleet could secure the entire region. Keep the Geth from attacking any more of our colonies!” 

“Or it could trigger a war with the Terminus Systems! We won’t be dragged into a galactic confrontation over a few dozen human colonies!” Figures the Turian councilor would downplay the value of human colonies.

“Every time Humanity asks for help, you ignore us!”

“Shephard’s right. I’m sick of this Council and its anti-human bull…”

“Ambassador there is another solution. A way to stop Saren that does not require fleets or armies.” The Asari Councilor interrupted.

“No! it’s too soon. Humanity is not ready for the responsibilities that come with joining the Spectres.” The Turian councilor snapped back.

“I am.”

As the Salarian and Asari Councilors exchange looks, the Turian councilor reluctantly agrees. They each cast their votes on the data-pads in front of them.

“Commander Shepherd, step forward.” The Asari councilor requested.

Cody exchanged looks with Anderson and Kaidan before complying, as diplomats and leaders of all kinds whisper among themselves and gravitate to the alcoves and balconies surrounding the Council chambers to witness the event. Cody was to become the first Human Spectre.

"It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Branch of the Citadel." 

"Spectres are not trained but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle; those whose actions lift them above the rank and file." 

"Spectres are an ideal, a symbol, the embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will." 

"Spectres bear a great burden. They are protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold." 

“You are the first human Spectre, Commander. This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species.”

“I’m honored, Councilor.”

“We’re sending you into the Traverse after Saren. He’s a fugitive from justice, so you are authorized to use any means necessary to apprehend or eliminate him.”

“I’ll find him.”

“This meeting of the Council is adjourned.”

“Congratulations Shepherd.” Anderson stepped forward to shake Cody’s hand.

“We’ve got a lot of work to do, Shepherd. You’re going to need a ship, a crew, supplies…” Udina held his hand to his chin in thought.

“You’ll get access to special equipment and training now. You should go down to the C-Sec Academy and speak to the Spectre requisitions officer.” 

“Anderson, come with me. I’ll need your help to set all this up.”

“All that and Udina didn’t even thank you… Congratulations though, Cody.” Kaidan shook his head.

“Until I find Saren, I haven’t done anything. Come on.” Cody patted Kaidan on the shoulder, eliciting a devious smirk. 

After stopping by Spectre Requisitions, Cody, Kaidan and Ashley returned to the Normandy, where Udina and Anderson were waiting.

“I’ve got big news for you, Shepherd. Captain Anderson is stepping down as commanding officer of the Normandy. The ship is yours now.” Shepherd gaped slightly, his eyes opening wide in surprise. He certainly hadn’t expected to be put in charge of the Alliance’s most advanced ship.

“She’s quick and quiet and you know the crew. Perfect ship for a Spectre. Treat her well commander.” Anderson added.

“I’ll take good care of her, sir. What kind of leads do we have?” Cody frowned, with everything he had been through with Anderson, it didn’t feel right sidelining him like this. Anderson had always been there for Shepherd, even in his darkest hours.

“Saren’s gone. Don’t even try to find him. But we know what he’s after. the Conduit. He’s got his Geth scouring the Traverse looking for clues.” Anderson replied, tone betraying his concern. Saren was out there, dangerous, and there was almost no way to track him. 

“We’ve been tracking Geth activity in the area, but we’re having trouble pinning down a location, we’ll let you know when we have coordinates for you, we’re also tracking Benezia and her daughter. Her daughter an expert on the Protheans, she’s on a dig somewhere in the traverse.” Udina added.

“If you can track down whatever the Geth are after, maybe you can figure out where the Conduit is before Saren. The Asari may be helpful as well, her specialty is the Prothean extinction, she may be able to help stop history from repeating itself.”

“So, we have a bit of time to prepare for the mission while we wait for intel, great.” Cody replied.

Cody and Kaidan boarded the Normandy, while Ashley decided to spend the bit of shore-leave they would have on the Citadel. Garrus, was off cleaning up the mess from Chora’s Den while trying to keep Wrex from going after Fist, and Tali has taken up a place in engineering. Upon reaching the Captain’s quarters Cody and Kaidan flopped down onto the bed, side by side.

“So, the first human Spectre huh? How do you feel about that?” 

“I honestly don’t know Kaidan, I’ve always been looked at as a hero, but all I can ever see is the people I’ve lost. My parents, my N7 squad, Michael…” Cody stopped short, depression starting to take hold.

“Hey, I know you’ve been through a lot, and none of it could be easy. But remember I’m here for you.” Kaidan wrapped an arm around Cody, and the tension in Cody’s body quickly released, it was amazing how he was so able to comfort him.

“Thanks, Kaidan. I appreciate it. In the short time I’ve known you, recovered more than in the past seven years.” He shifted, resting his head on Kaidan’s shoulder. Kaidan pulled him tight, the feeling of warmth comforted Cody, in a way he hadn’t felt for years.

“Hey, hey, hey. We’ve got some down time, instead of dwelling on the past, why don’t we find you a distraction. Do something fun. So, how about that date?”

“I would love that Kaidan.”

“Any ideas, something you’ve always wanted to do?”

“Surprise me.” 

“Sounds good. It’s noon now, how about you meet me outside the ship at five?”

“I can do that.” Cody’s heart was pounding in his chest, as he held back happy tears and couldn’t stop smiling. Even with the problem with regulations and the conflicting feelings about Michael, the idea of going on a date with Kaidan had him over the moon. Wait… If I’m a Spectre now do fraternization regs even apply? Definitely a question he wasn't about to ask Anderson or Udina. Regardless, hopefully it would keep Shepherd and Alenko out of trouble though.

* * *

Three Hours Later- Normandy Captain’s Quarters 

Cody was looking through the little casual clothing he did own, aside from what was left in his home on Elysium, probably covered with a thick layer of dust, when there was a knock on the door.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Ashley. Can I come in sir?”

“Yeah, sure, give me just a second.” 

Cody grabbed one of the pairs of clothing he had considered, pulling his pants up and putting a shirt on. When he was ready, he opened the door.

“What’s up, Ashley?”

“I heard you and the LT were going out later. Thought I would stop by and help you get ready. Have you decided what you’re wearing?”

Cody was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and an N7 hoody, about as casual as he had. He shrugged. “Well, I was going to wear this.” 

Ashley shook her head in response, “No, you can’t do that... Come on Shep you’re going on a date. You and the LT are obviously into each other, don’t you want to impress him?” 

Shepherd raised an eyebrow in mild confusion. Ash didn’t really come off as romantic, she was kind of obsessed with weapons and a bit of a hard ass. “Yeah, I guess so. Why are you so concerned about it though? I didn’t take you for the romantic type Ash.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Maybe I like seeing my friends happy. Doesn’t make me soft, remember I could still kick your ass if you weren’t my superior. But we should get you something nice to wear on your date. There’s a place on the Citadel, we can get there and back in plenty of time if we go now.”

“Sounds good.” It was probably time that he do something for himself. Cody hadn’t really done much with his Alliance salary since Anderson got him off the deep end after the Blitz. By now he had a pretty decent amount in savings. 

They hailed a sky car, and before long they had arrived at an upscale clothing store on the Presidium. They navigated their way to the section with human clothing and began looking for the outfit Cody would wear on his first date with Kaidan.

Ashley searched, seemingly determined for the right look. Cody wondered why she was so concerned, but he wasn’t going to complain. It had been a long time since he had really cared about his appearance, outside of staying within Alliance regs. After a while, Ashley ran over to Cody carrying a crisp black tuxedo and some dress shoes. 

“This is perfect! Go, try it one.”

Ashley practically shoved Cody into the dressing room. Once he had shut the door, he sat down and began to remove his current outfit, revealing his slim, but muscular body. 

He found himself again counting his scars, for once he was considering having the scar tissue restored. Chakwas had offered during his last physical but his scars were a part of who he was, but now he wanted to move on from his past, and all his scars did was remind him of everything he had lost.

After a moment of contemplation, he started to slip on the outfit Ashley had chosen, it fit comfortably, though he hoped that wherever Kaidan was taking him wouldn’t be too hot. Once he had finished dressing, he stepped out of the dressing room for Ashley to see.

“Now that, is a look you can wear on a first date Commander.” Ashley nodded her head in approval.

“Thanks Ashley. It’s been a while since I’ve tried this.”

“Kaidan told me, well some. I’m sorry about your husband. I think he would want you to move on and be happy though. Give Kaidan a chance.”

“You’re right Ashley, Michael would want me to be happy, and I think Kaidan may be able to help me with that.”

“Well, what are we waiting for then, let’s get this paid for and sneak you back on to the Normandy before you’re late.”

“Alright.”


	9. Shore Leave

Normandy Airlock – 5pm

A few hours after being given control over the Normandy, Commander Cody Shepherd awaited decompression in the Normandy Airlock. After being given control of the Normandy and Spectre status he had made the decision to give the crew a night of shore leave before embarking on their mission. Cody was to spend his night on a date with Kaidan, something told him everything was about to change.

“Hey Shepherd.”

Kaidan was wearing a gorgeous white tuxedo with a rose tucked into the pocket, his hair was slicked back, and Cody could smell the most tantalizing cologne. In the short time he had known Kaidan, he had always found him attractive, but in this moment, he was absolutely stunned. Kaidan appeared to catch on to Cody’s reaction, grinning ear to ear. 

“Hey.” Cody blushed; It’d been a long time since he had been on a date. He’d been with Michael so long that after losing him, he couldn’t bring himself to put himself out there again. Then he met Kaidan.

“You look great by the way, Cody.”

“Thanks, you look… incredible.” 

Kaidan grinned again, “Thanks, you ready?”

“Definitely.”

Kaidan offered Cody his hand, before leading him down the elevator of the docking bay the Normandy had been assigned. Once they arrived at C-Sec, Kaidan approached the terminal to hail a sky car to the presidium. 

“So, where are you taking me Kaidan?”

“Sorry, can’t ruin the surprise. You’ll see soon enough.”

“Okay then.”

Cody pressed a kiss to Kaidan’s lips, who quickly pulled him in for more, leaving a trail of kisses from Cody’s lips to his neck, each kiss leaving him hungry for more. After a moment, the sky-car came arrived, landing a few feet away from them and Cody pulled away, blushing again. Damned pale skin. 

“After you.” Kaidan helped Cody into the sky car, before climbing in next to him. 

The sky car took off, taking them towards the presidium. There was a moment of awkward silence as they rode in the sky car, just too nervous to word. Cody really liked Kaidan and was hoping this date would go well, not that he thought it wouldn’t. It was just… butterflies. 

A few moments passed before they reached a particularly beautiful portion of the Presidium, the river was full of fountains and the trees in the terraces closely mirrored those in the council chambers, with beautiful The car landed near a building with an Asari name that didn’t translate well, but it appeared to be a restaurant. After tipping the driver, Kaidan helped Cody out of the car and led him into the building.

They entered to find the establishment was fairly high end, and elegantly decorated. Peering past the entrance, Cody could see patrons from virtually every council race, presumably diplomats, politicians and corporate executives. He remembered hearing about this place from Michael years ago.

“How did you get us in this place so fast Kaidan? I thought they only took reservations, like months in advance. That and the place must cost an arm and a leg.”

“Eh, the head chef owes my dad a favor, she was on Shanxi when the Turians invaded, he was part of the ground force that liberated the planet. He saved her life actually.”

“Wow guess it pays to have connections huh. Does that mean your dad knows about me?”

“Sort of, he knows I’m on a date, but he doesn’t know it’s you, I wasn’t really sure how he would react to me dating my commanding officer, or the first human Spectre. Don’t worry though, he knows I like guys more than girls.”

Cody chuckled a bit, before frowning, remembering what Michael had gone through when his parents disowned him. “Well, I’m glad we don’t have to hide. It was hard seeing Michael go through losing his parents because of me.”

“Cody, that wasn’t your fault, he loved you. It’s not your fault or his that his parents were bigots.”

“I know, it just was hard ya know. I’m glad that you won’t have to go through it.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t, and I’m definitely happy my parents are more supportive, but let’s not dwell in the past, right now it’s you and me here, let’s check in so we can go sit down.”

Cody nodded, smiling and grabbing Kaidan’s hand. “Sounds good.”

An Asari waitress in a purple dress led them to their table, it was in a corner, away from most of the other guests. Cody appreciated the distance, he was a little overwhelmed by the sudden fame, it would be nice to go somewhere without being recognized by everybody.

It was really amazing how many people stared and whispered when they saw him out with Ashley earlier. In the span of 24 hours he had gone from a respected Alliance commander and traumatized war hero to the hero of Eden Prime to the first human Spectre. His face was all over every news outlet in the galaxy.

They were seated and given menus, before the waitress took their drink orders and left them to decide what to eat.

Kaidan sifted through the menu, “Any idea what you want Cody?”

“I’m not sure, there are so many options, it’s kind of cool that there are sections for different species, who would have known what Hanar eat?”

Kaidan chuckled, “Yeah I’ve heard they eat some weird stuff, same with the Volus. Asari food is actually pretty good though, a lot of it is kind of like sushi.”

Cody smiled, laughing. “Good to know, I think I’ll pick something from the human section this time though, I’m starving.”

“Order whatever you want, I’ve got the bill.” There was a twinkle in his eyes and the smile on his face was just sooo, perfect.

“Kaidan, you don’t have to do that. I can get by part.”

“I want to though; this date was my idea. I want to give you a good time before we go chasing down Saren and a literal army of Geth, possibly discovering the sentient machines that wiped out an entire galactic civilization in the process..”

Cody stared blankly a moment, mouth open but words not wanting to come out before he managed a reply… “You have an excellent point.”

“Glad you agree.” 

After a couple minutes of silence sifting through the menus, the waitress returned to take their orders.

“Are you ready to order Mr. Alenko?” 

“Yes, I think we are, I’ll have the steak, medium rare, Cody?”

“I’ll have the chicken parmesan, thanks.”

The waitress collected their menus and disappeared into the back of the restaurant.

“So, Kaidan. You told me about Rhana, ever date anyone before then?”

“Yeah actually, there was a guy named Alex in high school, before I got grabbed and taken to BAaT. I really liked him, had my first kiss, lost my virginity to him, but when my biotics started to show, he kind of freaked. He dumped me.”

“I’m sorry Kaidan.”

“It’s okay, it wouldn’t have worked out anyways when I ended up in jump zero, half a lightyear away. What about you? Before Michael?”

“After my parents died, I got involved with the tenth street reds, it was a gang in Chicago. I didn’t have anywhere else to go, the leader pretty much raised me, that’s where I met Tyler, we went to school together until Finch made us drop out. After that we ran together, until he died.”

“What happened?”

“We were working the corner, selling red sand when a rival gang drove by and fired at us. I was lucky I got shot between the artery under my arm and the heart, I was in the hospital a couple days but was fine. He got shot right in the head. After that, I started planning my escape from the Reds, as soon as I turned 18, I enlisted.”

“Cody... I’m sorry. You’ve been through far too much pain. Just remember I’m here anytime.”

“Its okay Kaidan. I’ll be okay. Lets just talk about something else.”

“Okay.”

Their food arrived, and for a few moments they were mostly quiet as they ate, until Kaidan broke the silence. “What do you think the chances are, that we can stop Saren?” 

This was the first time Cody had ever seen Kaidan look so worried, the twinkle in his eye just moments ago had turned to an anxious gaze, his tell, tale scratching behind his ear and he was fidgeting with his fork.

“Honestly Kaidan, I don’t know. He’s a former Spectre, and he has an army of Geth. Not to mention the Reapers, I don’t know what we could do to stop them, if they really wiped out the Protheans. But we are definitely going to give it everything we’ve got to stop him. Hopefully at some point the Council will realize the urgency of the situation and pitch in.”

“You’re right, where should we even start though? Three vague leads, practically half the galaxy to search…”

“I think we need to start with Benezia’s daughter, whatever her and the Geth are up to, if her daughter is an expert on the Protheans, maybe she has an idea what happened. If we know how the Reapers wiped them out, maybe we can stop them.”

“So, the Artemus Tao cluster? Has the council or Udina given you any more intel yet?”

“No, at least it hasn’t popped up on my Omnitool, they may have sent the message to the Normandy though, this is some heavy stuff, probably not something they would send over anything less secure than the QEC in the conference room.”

“Cody, in case one of us…”

Cody cut him short, “No Kaidan don’t go there. Nothing is going to happen to either of us.”

“I know, it’s just, I need you to know that I have feelings for you. But I know you’re also still recovering. I don’t want to push you to move any faster than you’re comfortable, I just need you to know how I feel. You’re just, perfect. Your face, your heart, the way you stand up for what’s right. I know we can do this, Saren may be good, but we still stop him. And after we do…”

“Kaidan, we still stop him, together. And having you around, you’re here for me and you always seem to be able to read what’s on my mind. You’re the only one who I’ve been able to talk through the pain with. I definitely have feelings for you, I’m not completely sure what to call them yet, but what we’re doing now it feels right.”

Kaidan smiled, they continued to chat until the Waitress returned with the bill, Kaidan continued to insist he pay, and they returned to the Normandy. Upon arriving they went to Cody’s room, where they collapsed on the bed next to each other, hand in hand.

Cody rested his head on Kaidan’s shoulder, savoring the comfort of this man he was slowly starting to fall in love with. All the pain, the loss he had endured all seemed to melt away when he was with him. Even the eminent and seemingly impossible mission before them felt more distant.

They lay in bed silently for a few moments before Cody rolled over, planting a kiss on his lover’s lips. At first it was gentle but almost immediately it became passionate, hungry. Savoring the warmth of this amazing man, each kiss made Cody hungry for more.

Cody shifted onto Kaidan, straddling his lap as Kaidan kissed him up and down his neck, nipping at the sensitive skin. 

“Kaidan…”

“Shhhhh.” 

Kaidan ran his fingers gently down Cody’s sides beneath his shirt, the sensation was almost too much as Kaidan gently slid his hands back up, removing Cody’s shirt in the process. Cody responded by teasing Kaidan’s shirt off and kissing him down the center of his chest, gently stroking his sides.

When Cody reached Kaidan’s happy trail be reached to unbutton the lieutenant’s pants, Kaidan hastily pulled them down as Cody continued to tease him lower and lower until his mouth reached Kaidan’s raging erection. Kissing through the underwear for just a moment, Cody pulled them down and relished the sight of Kaidan’s nine-inch erection flopping out.

Cody quickly went to work sucking and slurping, managing to deep throat the full length and lick Kaidan’s well-trimmed balls. 

“Fuck.. Cody.”

Cody responded by laying a trail of kisses all the way back up Kaidan’s chest to his mouth as he slipped his hands into Cody’s underwear, gripping his ass tightly before fumbling to unbutton Cody’s pants. 

Apparently having difficulties in the current position, Kaidan took charge and rolled Cody onto his back, pinning him to the bed and pulling his pants down hastily before wrapping his mouth around Cody’s seven inches. 

“Oh… Kaidan..”

Kaidan paused to look up, eyes glowing before he continued to work his lips up and down the shaft. 

“Kaidan I want you.”

Kaidan practically jumped in excitement before he helped Cody roll over onto his hands and knees, wasting no time before eating him out. The pressure Kaidan placed on the outer point of Cody’s prostate sent waves of pleasure through him as he moaned and begged for more. 

Kaidan obliged, inserting first one finger, then two, curving them both to poke at his lover’s G spot. When Kaidan could easily fit a third finger into Cody he rubbed some spit onto his tip before teasing Cody, poking his anus with the tip of his dock but not penetrating.

The anticipation had Cody’s heart racing and it was honestly driving him a little crazy, “Kaidan please.”

Finally, Kaidan slowly and gently pushed into Cody, sending jolts of electricity through him as he pulled back out, then in, and out and in and fuck…

After a few strokes Kaidan found the magical spot, applying pressure and eliciting an uncontrollable moan of pleasure from Cody. Leaking pre-cum, Cody stood up on his knees, making it easier for Kaidan to keep up the angle as he continued to massage that perfect spot with his cock.

Kaidan periodically angled left and right, applying pressure to all the right spots and reaching around to stroke Cody’s taint with his knuckles, more prostate stimulation. It wasn’t long before Cody could feel the oncoming prostate orgasm, pleasure building and building until finally an almost unbearable wave of pleasure coursed through his entire body.

Shaking, but still hungry for more he begged for Kaidan to continue. He knew if he could handle more pounding it wouldn’t be long before another orgasm would come. He turned his nekc and upper body before kissing at Kaidan’s neck.

Kaidan responded by rolling him onto his back, lifting his legs and sliding back in before leaning down to nip at the skin on Cody’s neck. Loving the way Kaidan took charge Cody wrapped his arms over Kaidan’s shoulders, pulling him down to kiss hips.

Soon Kaidan began to moan more and more as he approached orgasm, but rather than finishing, he slowed his thrusts, edging long enough that Cody felt another wave of pleasure coursing through him as he reached a second climax. The spasms of the muscles in his anus pushed Kaidan over the edge, he moaned uncontrollably and his thrusts became shaky as Cody felt the warm, sweet fluid flooding into him.

Kaidan slowly thrusted a few more times before pulling out and once again wrapping his mouth around Cody, already incredibly aroused it didn’t take long before Cody had a final orgasm, shaking as Kaidan sucked and licked up every drop of cum.

Finally they both collapsed side by side, panting for breath, both drenched in sweat and cum dripping from Cody’s ass. After a brief moment, Cody lay his head on Kaidan’s shoulder, being held once again.

“Kaidan, that was easily the best sex… I have ever had.”

Kaidan chuckled, “Is it really? I didn’t think I was that good at it, but I’m glad you enjoyed it. I certainly did.”

“How do you last so long? I’ve never had a guy last long enough to keep fucking me until I had two prostate orgasms, and I’ve certainly never lasted that long either. You sucking me off after was like the cherry on top.”

“Oh, I almost came when you did the first time, but I thought I would try and edge long enough to get you off again, glad it worked out. I certainly enjoyed it.”

Cody grinned, “Not that I didn’t enjoy every second, but have you ever bottomed?”

“Not with another guy, but I’ve definitely gotten myself off with toys a couple times. It’s kind of hard to resist full body orgasms with basically no cooldown.” 

He pressed a kiss to Cody’s lips. There was a twinkle in his eye as he struggled to speak for just a moment “There’s something I wanted to ask you earlier, but I wasn’t sure if it was the time yet. Cody, what are we doing here? I mean, where are we going with this?”

“I don’t know Kaidan, I like you, a lot. And it feels right, whatever it is we’re doing I don’t want to stop. I really enjoy the time we spend together. I just hope we get more chances to take a night off without the galaxy collapsing in on itself. I think it’s safe to call you me your boyfriend though, if you want, I mean.”

“You have no idea how happy you just made me Cody. We’ll stop Saren, and we’ll do it together. And when it’s over, I’ll be here.”

They both laughed, grabbing each-other playfully before jumping into the shower in Shepherd's cabin, once they had cleaned up and dried off, they rolled back into bed, as Shepherd fell asleep in Kaidan's arms.


	10. Finding T'Soni

The Next Morning

Shepherd awoke from some of the best sleep he’d had in years. Amazingly he had pleasant dreams about Kaidan, and the potential life they could share, rather than the nightmares that had plagued him for years. He looked over to where Kaidan still slept and smiled, recalling the night before.

He lay in bed for a moment before he got up and dressed, preparing to go to the comm room and see if Udina or the council had intel for him yet. Just as he was about to go out the door of the Captain’s cabin, Kaidan stirred.

“Mphh, hey there. How’d you sleep?”

Cody smiled “Pretty good, what about you?”

“Not bad, your snoring only kept me up half the night.”

Cody replied with a glare “Oh, shut up.”

Kaidan laughed “I’m kidding. Where you going though?”

“Getting ready to go to the comm room, see if Udina or the Council have any leads for us. Can’t sit on our hands too long with Saren on the loose.”

Kaidan grimaced “You’re right on that one. Saren is dangerous. Want me to come with you?”

“Nah, there’ll probably be some political BS from them, not to mention we might not want to be too public just yet. I may not be able to get in trouble, but you might.”

“True. Kind of stupid if you ask me, having someone special gives you something to fight for, it probably makes us both better soldiers.”

“You have a point K but I’m not sure Udina would agree. I’ll see you when I get back.”

Kaidan jumped out of bed to plant a quick kiss on Shepherd’s lips, “Okay Cody. See you when you get back. I’ll just get dressed.”

Drinking in the sight before him, Cody replied “Maybe just stand there a second first.”

Kaidan laughed, a mischievous look on his face “Like what you see?”

“Definitely.”

With that, Cody left his cabin and walked up the stairs to the main deck, passing Presley on his way to the comm room. After he entered, he opened a link up to Udina’s office. He wasn’t fond of Udina, but he preferred him to the Council, At least for now. Surprisingly, it was Anderson who answered, much to Shepherd’s relief.

“Anderson, what are you doing in Udina’s office?”

“Well, now that the Normandy is yours, I’ll be working with Udina, Hackett and the council to coordinate intel on Saren and the Geth. I knew a long time ago that Saren was bad news. I can’t help but feel responsible.” 

There was a sad look in his eyes, one of both disappointment and a feeling of failure. Cody felt bad again about how Anderson was being thrown under the bus. “Anderson, what happened between you two?”

Anderson sighed, “It’s close to twenty years ago now, Ambassador Goyle was our representative here on the Citadel. Like Udina, she wanted to get a human into the Spectres, she chose me.”

“The Council sent Saren to keep an eye on me and evaluate my performance. Just like they sent Nihlus to keep tabs on you.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me? After all this time we’ve known each other.”

“It’s not something I’m proud of, I had a chance to become the first human Spectre and I failed. Saren made sure of that.”

Anderson was one of the best agents the alliance had to offer, the idea that he failed a mission bad enough to be bounced was simply preposterous. Saren must have done something to sabotage him. “What happened?” 

“We had intel on a rogue scientist being funded by Batarian interests. He was trying to set up a facility to develop illegal AI technology out in the Verge.”

“Alliance intel had done all the work, but the Council wanted a Spectre involved. We compromised. I was assigned to help Saren in his investigation. We tracked the scientist to a refining facility on Camala. He was hidden somewhere inside, protected by an army of Batarian mercenaries.” 

“The plan was simple, sneak into the plant, capture the scientist, sneak back out. Quick, quiet and a minimum of bloodshed.”

“I’m guessing things didn’t go as planned.”

“Saren and I split up to cover more ground. Then about halfway through the mission, there was a massive explosion in the refinery core. Officially it was ruled an accident. But I think Saren detonated it on purpose to draw off the enemy guards.”

Cody’s eyes widened for a moment; he knew Saren was bad news but seriously? The sheer recklessness. “How many casualties?”

“The explosion tore the refinery to shreds. The whole place was on fire, black chemical clouds poured into the atmosphere. Nobody inside survived. There was a camo for the workers and their families nearby. Between the fires and the toxic fumes, the final death count was over five hundred. Mostly civilians.”

“Saren didn’t care, the target was eliminated. Mission accomplished. And I ended up taking the blame. That ended all talk of me joining the Spectres.”

“Anderson, none of that’s your fault.”

“I keep telling myself that, it doesn’t really make me feel better though. But that’s in the past, I have intel for you on the Asari. Her name is Doctor Liara T’Soni. She’s on a dig at a Prothean Ruin in the Artemus Tao cluster. On a planet called Therum.”

“We also have reports of Geth activity in the Attican Beta, we’ve lost contact with the Colony on Feros. There’s a pretty good chance the Geth are there. Whatever they’re up to you can bet Saren is after something on Feros.”

“Thanks Anderson, I think we’re going to hunt down the Asari first, if anyone knows about the Prothean extinction its her. Maybe she can help us find out how to stop the Reapers from returning.”

“You’re a Spectre now Shepherd, you don’t answer to me. It’s your decision where to go, just make sure you help Feros as soon as you can.”

“Will do Anderson. I’m sorry. You don’t deserve being thrown under the bus like this.”

Without responding, Anderson ended the call. As the hologram of his oldest friend faded, Shepherd sighed. 

It was difficult watching Anderson sidelined, and even more difficult a decision going to find the Asari first. Feros was in trouble, but the Asari was the one expert in the galaxy that might be able to stop the Reapers from invading; or help them return if Saren finds her first.

He returned to his cabin to find Kaidan in the shower. After taking a moment to drink in the sight of Kaidan naked, water running down his body, Cody decided to join him. He thought back to the night before, half hoping they could repeat it.

Kaidan looked shepherd up and down, his gaze smoldering. “Hey there sexy. How did the meeting go?” 

“We have two leads on Saren now, it was a hard choice but we’re going to the Artemus Tao Cluster, Liara T’Soni is on a planet there called Therum. Feros is in trouble, but if Saren finds the Asari first, the whole galaxy may be in trouble.”

“I know, it’s a tough decision Cody, but you’re the best man I know, I’m sure you made the right call. Here, let me help you relax a bit, we can’t go on a mission with you too stressed to think.”

Kaidan got down on his knees, wrapping his mouth over Cody’s growing erection. He quickly began to move his mouth up and down the shaft, periodically stopping to stimulate Cody’s sack. The tension and anxiety built up within the commander drained away with each stroke.

Cody moaned in pleasure, and a few moments in, Kaidan reached one hand behind Cody to slip a finger up his ass, quickly locating his prostate and applying just the right amount of pressure to feel so good.

Cody pulled Kaidan back to his feet, kissing him on the lips at first, then lower, and lower until he took Kaidan into his mouth. Kaidan moaned in pleasure with each movement of Cody’s tongue, his soft penis quickly becoming a raging erection. 

Once Kaidan was fully hard Cody bent himself over, spreading his cheeks and begging to be fucked. “Kaidan please.”

Kaidan obliged, gently slipping into him. As Cody moaned in delight, Kaidan began to thrust, aiming slightly downwards to his lover’s prostate. Each trust sent waves of ecstasy through Cody’s body. 

Kaidan pulled Cody back into an upright position guiding him into a long and passionate kiss as he continued to thrust, this position left more pressure on his prostate to the point he was leaking precum.

The pleasure built in Cody in waves until finally the wave of pure ecstasy coursed through his entire body as he came. Kaidan soon followed, the warm gooey sensation filling Cody up. Kaidan continued to thrust as much as he could bear until the sensitivity faded, finally he pulled out and the two men kissed repeatedly for a moment until Shepherd pulled away.

“That was great Kaidan. We should probably get going though, the galaxy isn’t going to save itself.”

“Yeah, it was. You want me to come with you to talk to joker?”

“Yes please, as long as I’m XO you won’t be getting in any trouble with the crew, its when we go before Udina or Anderson that I’m worried about. Come on, let’s get cleaned up.”

About thirty minutes after their shower, Shepherd and Kaidan approached the cockpit to tell Joker their destination. Upon entering the cockpit, turned in his chair to face Cody and Kaidan.

“I heard what happened to Captain Anderson. Survives a hundred battles, and then gets taken down by backroom politics. Just watch your back commander. Things go bad on this mission, you’re the next on their chopping block.” Joker was noticeably agitated; the first Cody had ever seen him the least bit serious.

Shepherd decided to keep away from the politics of the situation, instead focusing on the mission at hand. “Saren’s out there somewhere, and we’re going to find him.”

“Everyone on this ship is behind you commander. One hundred percent, intercom’s open. If you’ve got anything to say to the crew, now’s the time.”

Cody prepared to speak, his mind swimming through the endless list of things that needed saying, until finally something in his mind just sort of clicked and he knew exactly what to say. 

“This is Commander Shepherd speaking. We have our orders, find Saren before he finds the Conduit. I won’t lie to you crew. This mission isn’t going to be easy.”

“For too long our species has stood apart from the others. Now it’s time for us to step up and do our part for the rest of the galaxy! Time to show them what humans are made of!”

“Our enemy knows we’re coming. When we go into the Traverse, Saren’s followers will be waiting for us. But we’ll be ready for them too.”

“Humanity needs to do this. Not just for our own sake, but for the sake of every species in Citadel Space. Saren must be stopped, and I promise you all… we will stop him!”

Joker nodded in approval “Well said commander, the captain would be proud.”

“The captain gave up everything so I could have this chance. We can’t fail, Joker set a course for Therum.”

“Yes sir.”

The Normandy pulled out of the Alliance docks at breakneck speed. As they approached the relay, the tell-tail electrical charge began to build in the ship, causing the hairs on the back of Cody’s neck to stand up. The charge built for a moment before he felt a jolt and the ship exited the relay network in the Artemus Tao cluster, going into FTL with a coarse set for Therum.

Once the destination had been set, Shepherd led Kaidan back to the captain’s quarters to strategize. It was impossible to know what to expect on Therum, other than the fact that they would be needing the Mako. 

Therum was heavily volcanic and the only way they could navigate its surface with any modicum of safety would be with the Mako’s emergency thrusters. Not to mention they would need shielding from the sweltering heat.

Upon reaching the Captain’s cabin they sat on the edge of the bed for a moment.

“That was some speech Cody. Anderson really would be proud.”

“Thank you Kaidan, I’m not really even sure how I came up with it, it just sort of came out.”

“That’s because you’re a natural born leader Cody, one of the many things I like about you.” Kaidan planted a soft kiss upon Cody’s lips. 

“Speaking of leading, I think we should take Garrus with us. We don’t know what to expect down there, and unfortunately we can only fit three of us in the Mako.”

Kaidan nodded. “Garrus would be handy in a firefight. He’s already proven that.”

* * *

A few hours later, the Normandy exited FTL in the Knossus system, home of Therum. The search for T’Soni was about to begin.

As the Mako hit the ground with a thud, Cody quickly checked the scanners for the only signs of any structures. They would have to take a long path through a handful of encampments and a winding stretch of stable ground. Any other path was too risky, lava flowed freely across the surface of Therum, and much of the ground surrounding them was unstable.

It was hot, and as they hit bump after bump Cody cursed repeatedly, agitated by the heat and more than a little nervous about the precarious path they followed. 

“Calm down Shepherd, you’ll only get hotter when you’re angry.” Garrus was surprisingly calm, considering his hot-headed nature.

“You’re right, here according to the scans there’s an encampment right… ”Cody was cut short as a rocket flew past the Mako, narrowly missing.

“Shit.” Cody shouted, taking evasive maneuvers and aiming the guns at a turret that was firing on them. There was a total of six, and it took a while before they had all been destroyed, the Mako’s shields having taken considerable damage. The sheer amount of erratic driving it took to dodge the flurry of missiles was making him a little bit nauseous.

Entering the encampment from the side, Shepherd opted to proceed on foot, leaving the Mako in cover so the shields could regenerate. Almost immediately they were assaulted by a fairly large squadron of Geth. The cover was limited, forcing the three to shelter behind whatever they could find, including crates that broke fairly easily. 

Cody maintained a barrier while warping apart the snipers, while Garrus and Kaidan overloaded several Geth, the fight finally ended with Cody trapping a large group of Geth in a massive singularity and detonating it with a warp, sending a shower of twisted bits of metal everywhere. 

“Damn Shepherd.” Garrus was noticeably impressed by the display of biotic power. 

“That was close, the Mako took one hell of a beating.”

“We’ll make it Cody, the Mako’s shields regenerate pretty quick when it isn’t being fired on, and we have an entire barrel of omni gel if it takes any hull damage, which it hasn’t yet.” Kaidan was doing his best to remain positive in the blaring heat, someone had to Cody supposed.

“Alright, lets get that gate opened and move along.” Need to get off this planet as quickly as possible.

They climbed back into the Mako, moving past the gate. There were a handful of lone turrets along their path, each was dispatched fairly easily. Before long they reached the second encampment, which was far more heavily guarded then the previous one. 

The Mako was struck by several missiles, Cody quickly moved the vehicle to cover, firing on the turrets any chance he could get. It took a long time to destroy the turrets at the gates, before they could enter on foot without being blown to bits.

As they entered the encampment, they were once again fired upon by Geth, going through considerable amounts of ammo and each taking several bullets. Thankfully most of them bounced off their shields and the handful that didn’t got lodged in their armor, causing only minor bleeding. 

A Geth dropship moved in over the camp, and Shepherd shouted for them to take cover in one of the prefab shelters as a Geth armature fell upon them.

“Son of a bitch.” Cody launched a warp at the armature, but it did little to damage its shields. 

He created a massive barrier, shielding the entrance of the shelter and allowing Kaidan and Garrus to fire fully automatic weapons at the machine. Within moments it’s shields had been wiped out, but so was Cody’s stamina. He shouted for them both to return to cover before the barrier collapsed. 

Kaidan and both overloaded the armature, and while it was temporarily stunned, Cody sprinted to the Mako, turning the main gun on the deadly synthetic. A handful of cannon launches obliterated what was left of the Geth machine.

This time, the Mako had taken some hull damage, was in need of repairs. As Kaidan gingerly applied omni gel where necessary, Cody and Garrus pulled up scans of what laid ahead. There was one more encampment surrounding the ruins, and it was clear a considerable force was waiting for them. The worst prospect was the fact that a rockfall had left only a small gap for them to enter the encampment. Whatever awaited them, they would have to face it without the Mako.

Garrus shook his head, cursing under his breath “Shepherd, this doesn’t look good.”

“I know Garrus, but we have to get in there. We can use the same rocks that prevent us from bringing in the Mako as cover, and I can project a barrier for a time. Whatever’s in there we can take it.”

“Alright, but I think you owe me a drink when we get back to the Normandy.”

Cody and Garrus both chuckled, and Kaidan returned from patching up the Mako.

Kaidan smiled in that devious way that shepherd loved so much “We ready to go babe?” 

Cody blushed a bit, he wasn’t expecting the pet name, but he certainly wasn’t opposed to it. “Yeah, how’s the Mako?”

“It’ll hold together, lets get going, its too damn hot in this place.”

“Agreed.”

Once again, they entered the Mako, following the path and dispatching a handful of Geth turrets before they reached the rockfall at the entrance of the final encampment. They climbed out of the tank and prepared to enter what they expected to be heavy combat.

As expected, the same second they peered beyond the rocks, several Geth began firing on them. A rocket trooper was on the opposite side of the camp, and Cody targeted it first, warping it to shreds, he then launched a singularity at a ceiling where some strange monkey like machines jumped around, firing what appeared to be high energy lasers at the three organics.

The singularity trapped several of the strange synthetics as Garrus gunned them to bits. Two destroyers then advanced towards them. Cursing, Cody raised a barrier to cover himself, shouting for Kaidan and Garrus to join him. As Cody was unable to fight while holding the barrier up, Kaidan and Garrus both overloaded and gunned down one of the destroyers, reducing it to a pile of twisted metal. 

Shepherd wasn’t able to sustain the barrier for long this time, the exhaustion beginning to take its toll. He pulled out an Indra sniper rifle and started to gun down Geth one by one, as Kaidan and Garrus continued to focus on the destroyer.

One second they were gaining on the enemy, and the next Kaidan collapsed on the ground, having been shot in the shoulder by a Geth sniper. Everything froze as Cody’s heart came to a stop before shock quickly turned into sheer uncontrollable rage.

As Garrus pulled Kaidan to cover, Shepherd lit up blue as he radiated biotic energy, launching a massive warp at the remaining Destroyer, ripping it and three snipers to shreds. As Garrus applied medigel to Kaidan’s wound, Cody continued on the rampage, ripping every last remaining synthetic to bits in a flurry of rage driven reaves, warps and singularities. 

As the last Geth fell, Cody ran over to the pile of rocks Garrus had taken Kaidan behind.

“Kaidan! Kaidan?”

“Garrus, how bad is it? Does he need more medigel?”

Kaidan had gone unconscious for a moment, likely due to shock. But as if hearing his Boyfriend’s panic, he stirred awake with a moan.

“Ugh, what happened? Cody?”

Shepherd breathed a sigh of relief, “You got hit in the shoulder. I thought I lost you, you just… collapsed.”

“And then your boyfriend went ballistic and destroyed at least twenty Geth by himself.” Garrus was still working to remove the bullet from Kaidan’s wound. “I’ve seen my share of rogue biotics when I worked for C-Sec, but I’ve never seen any biotic do that much damage that fast.”

“I’ve always went far, far past my normal peaks when angry. I just, saw you collapse and then I saw red and ripped everything synthetic to bits.”

Kaidan grimaced as Garrus pulled the last bit of metal out of his shoulder, “I’m okay babe. Thanks to you, and Garrus here. Can I have some medigel now? My shoulder fucking hurts.”

Cody quickly took over, gingerly applying medigel to Kaidan’s wound. It did the job as the blood quickly clotted the wound shut, and Kaidan’s pain levels dropped clear as day. Cody pressed his helmet to Kaidan’s, the closest he could come to a kiss in Therum’s toxic atmosphere. He applied omni gel to close the damage in Kaidan’s suit and helped him to his feet.

“I think I’m good now, thanks for patching me up, both of you.”

“You’re going to Chakwas the second we get back to the Normandy K.”

“Ugh, you know how much I hate doctors.”

“Kaidan.”

“Alright, alright. Let’s get in there and find that Asari before any more Geth show up, please.”

Cody nodded, and they entered the ruin, a single elevator took them down. Almost as soon as they reached the bottom, the elevator shaft caved in, locking them into the ruins, Cody barely jumped out of the elevator in time.

“Damnit. Guess we’ll have to find another way out. Let’s keep moving. Be careful though, this whole place could come crashing down.”

They encountered a small number of Geth on their way down the scaffolding through the dig, but nothing like what they had encountered on the surface. Within a few moments they reached a large cave adjacent to the Prothean ruin, the apparent doorway however, was blocked by some kind of energy shield, more solid than a kinetic barrier.

As they approached the barrier, Cody realized that an Asari was suspended in the middle of the doorway. 

“Hello, could somebody help me, please?”

“Can you hear me out there, I’m trapped I need help.”

“Liara T’Soni?”

The asari breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank the goddess, I did not think anyone would come looking for me. Listen, this thing I’m in is a Prothean security device. I can not move, so I need you to get me out of it, alright?”

“Your mother is working with Saren, whose side are you on?”

‘What? I am not on anybody’s side. I may be Benezia’s daughter, but I am nothing like her. I have not spoken to her in years. Please, just get me out of here.”

Her reaction appeared to be sincere, but it was going to take a bit more for Cody to trust her. “How’d you end up in there?”

“I was exploring the ruins when the Geth showed up, so I hid in here. Can you believe it? Geth beyond the veil. I activated the barrier curtain because I knew it would keep them out, but I must have hit something I wasn’t supposed to, now I’m stuck.”

It appeared she really wasn’t working with her mother or Saren, enough to help her out. “We’ll find some way to get you out.”

“There’s a console behind me that should deactivate it. I do not know how you will get in here though.”

Shepherd turned around to see a mining laser, and an idea popped into his head. Seeing what Cody was looking at and the look on his face, Kaidan spoke out, “Not a good idea Cody, this whole ruin could be destabilized.”

“I’m not seeing any other options Kaidan. I’m using the laser.”

Cody quickly reached the controls to the mining laser and after aiming it below the barrier curtain, hoping another doorway would be there, he fired. It quickly tore through the wall of stone to reveal another entrance to the ruin, and after using an elevator in the center of the room, they arrived behind T’Soni, finally able to free her from the barrier.

“Do you have any idea how we get out of here?” Kaidan seemed to be on edge, his concerns about the ruin being unstable having been noted.

“There’s an elevator behind us, at least I think it is an elevator. It should take us out.”

“I still do not understand. Why would the Geth come after me? Do you think Benezia has something to do with it?”

“Saren is looking for the Conduit, you’re the Prothean expert, any idea what the Conduit is?”

“The Conduit, but I don’t know…”

She was interrupted by the sound of falling rocks, to which Kaidan tilted his head back in irritation. “Damnit Cody, I told you the laser was a bad idea.” 

Liara moved to the console, attempting to activate the elevator to the surface.

“Joker, we need evac immediately.”

“On it, commander, ETA eight minutes.”

The elevator came to a stop at the top of the ruin, where they were greeted by a Krogan battle master and a handful of Geth.

“Surrender. Or don’t, that would be more fun.”

Cody glared at the Krogan straight in the eyes. “This whole ruin is collapsing…”

“Exhilarating isn’t it? We’re here for the Asari. Saren wants her, and he always gets what he wants.”

“I don’t know what Saren is after, but he will not get anything from me.”

“Kill them, spare the Asari if you can, if not, doesn’t matter.”

A fierce battle ensued, Cody was still exhausted from his outburst outside the ruin, so he had to rely on guns rather than biotics. Garrus sniped down most of the Geth from behind the limited cover of the control console, their stronger units having been destroyed already, while Cody and Kaidan focused on the Krogan.

Kaidan overloaded and warped through the Krogan’s shields, while Cody fired round after round at the Krogan’s chest. His armor was thick, and his skin tough, Krogan had a certain degree of natural armor, making them much more difficult to kill. Eventually Garrus had finished picking off the Geth, and sniped the Krogan in both eyes, finally dropping the fiend.

“Krogan have tough skin, but their eyes aren’t. A bullet in the brain is a bullet in the brain.” Garrus shrugged.

The ruin was collapsing around them, they rushed as fast as they could up the ramparts and out the exit, making it just in time. The Normandy pulled up at the end of the scaffolding, lowering the dock for them to jump into the airlock before the ground they had just been standing on collapsed into a river of lava. The Normandy quickly took off before it could be destroyed by whatever came next.


	11. The Cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a harrowing escape from Therum, the Asari helps Shepherd to make sense of his vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am, feel free to drop a comment telling me what you think

Two Hours later, in FTL

* * *

“Too close commander, a few more minutes and we would have been swimming in molten Sulphur. The Normandy isn’t equipped to land in exploding volcanos, they tend to fry our sensors and melt our hull. Just for future reference.”

The crew was gathered in the comm room, prepared to discuss the results of the mission and find out what Liara could contribute.

“We almost died out there and your pilot is making jokes?” Liara replied, her mouth agape.

Cody shrugged, he was used to Joker’s sarcasm by now, though Asari did tend to have a harder time understanding human slang. “It’s a coping mechanism, you’ll get used to it.”

She nodded in response “I see. It must be a human thing. I don’t have a lot of experience dealing with your species commander. But I am grateful to you. You saved my life back there, and not just from the volcano. Those Geth would have killed me or worse, dragged me off to Saren.”

“What did Saren want with you? Do you know something about the Conduit?” Kaidan sat beside Cody, his shoulder having been bandaged up and inspected by Dr. Chakwas. 

“Only that it was connected in some way to the Prothean extinction, that is my real area of expertise. I have spent the last fifty years trying to figure out what happened to them.”

“How old are you exactly?” Shepherd raised an eyebrow.

Her head tilted back, and she half sighed, half laughed. “I hate to admit it, but I am only one hundred and six.”

“Damn, I hope I look that good when I’m your age.” Ashley finally joined in the conversation, taken aback. 

“I realize a century must seem like a long time to a species like yours. But among the Asari I am barely considered more than a child. That is why my research has not received the attention it deserves. Because of my youth, other Asari scholars tend to dismiss my theories on what happened to the Protheans.”

Cody replied, slightly impatiently. They needed something, some clue as to why Saren was after her, she had to know something. “Did your research turn up anything interesting?”

“What was interesting was what did not turn up. There is remarkably little evidence of the Protheans, and even less that might have explained why they disappeared. It is almost like somebody did not want the mystery solved. It is like somebody came along after the Protheans were gone and cleansed the galaxy of clues.”

“But that is not the most remarkable part, according to my research the Protheans were not the first galactic civilization to vanish. This cycle began long before them.”

“Where did you come up with this theory? I thought there wasn’t any evidence?”

“I have been working on this for fifty years, I have tracked down every scrap of evidence. Eventually subtle patterns start to emerge. Patterns that hint at the truth. It is difficult to explain to someone else. I can not point to one specific thing to prove my case, it is more a feeling derived from a half century of dedicated research.”

“But I know I’m right, and eventually I will be able to prove it. There were other civilizations before the Protheans, this cycle has repeated itself many times over.”

“What cycle, what are you talking about?” Cody looked back to the vision of the Prothean extinction, the mention of the reapers in the Geth data core, and Benezia’s comment about their return. 

“The galaxy is built on a cycle of extinction. Each time a great civilization rises up, it is suddenly and violently cast down, only ruins survive. The Protheans rose from a single world, until their civilization spanned the entire galaxy. But even they climbed atop the ruins of those before. Their greatest achievements, the mass relays and the Citadel are based on the technology of those before. And then, like all the great civilizations in galactic history, the Protheans disappeared. I have dedicated my life to figuring out why.”

“They were wiped out by a race of sentient machines, the Reapers.” The feeling of dread had been building in the back of Shepherd’s mind since Eden Prime. Finally, he was sure, the Reapers were responsible for the Prothean extinction, and all those before. And Saren was trying to bring them back to continue the cycle of destruction. But why? Why would an organic side with the machines that wanted to exterminate all organics?

Liara stuttered in mild shock “The, the Reapers, but I have never heard of… How do you know this, what evidence do you have?”

“There was a damaged Prothean beacon on Eden Prime, it burned an image into my brain. I’m still trying to sort out what it all means, but I watched their extinction, fighting machines, and something else I haven’t figured out yet. The whole thing is scrambled.”

The Asari regained her composure after a brief moment in thought “Visions? Yes, that makes sense. The beacons were designed to transmit information directly into the mind of the user. Finding one that still works is extremely rare. No wonder the Geth attacked Eden Prime. The chance to acquire a working beacon, even a damaged one is worth almost any risk.”

“But the beacons were only designed to interact with Prothean physiology. Whatever information you received would have been confused, unclear. I am, amazed you were able to make sense of it at all. A lesser mind would have been destroyed by the process. You must be remarkably strong-willed commander.”

“Okay, this isn’t helping us find Saren, or the conduit.” Cody could almost sense a hint of jealousy in Kaidan’s voice. Maybe Liara came off a bit flirtatious but Kaidan had nothing to worry about, Cody nudged Kaidan’s good shoulder. 

“Of course, you are right. My scientific curiosity got the better of me. Unfortunately, I do not have any information that could help you find the Conduit, or Saren.”

“I don’t know why Saren wanted you out of the picture, but I think we’ll be a lot better off if you join us.”

“Thank you, commander, Saren may come after me again. I can not think of anywhere safer than here on your ship. And my knowledge of the Protheans may be useful later on.”

“Good to have you on the team Liara.”

“Thank you, commander.”

“Everyone is dismissed.”

“Mission report is prepared Commander; do you want me to patch you through to the Council?”

Shepherd sighed, the council was going to loooooove this one. “Patch them through Joker.”

“We’ve received your report Commander, I understand doctor T’Soni is on the Normandy.” 

“I assume you’re taking the necessary security precautions.” The Turian councilor seemed slightly concerned.

“Liara is on our side, the Geth were trying to kill her.”

“Benezia would never allow Saren to kill her daughter.” The Asari councilor added, shock betraying her briefly.

“Maybe she doesn’t know.” The Salarian councilor joined in

“Or maybe we don’t know her. We never expected she could become a traitor.” As usual the Turian councilor was confrontational. 

“At least the mission was a success.” The Asari councilor added optimistically.

“Apart from the utter destruction of a major Prothean ruin, was that really necessary Shepherd?” It was understandable for the Salarian to be upset about a ruin being destroyed, but the entire place was bound to go sooner or later, not to mention they barely freaking survived.

“The Geth were crawling all over those ruins, we were lucky to survive.”

“Of course, commander, the mission must always take priority.”

“Good luck commander, we are all counting on you.”

The council disconnected the comm link, Cody breathed a sigh of relief. He hated politics, and the Councilors were above all, politicians. They were highly underestimating the danger Saren posed, and all but refusing to provide assistance. He returned to his cabin where Kaidan was waiting.

Kaidan greeted Shepherd with a kiss “Hey, Council give you any trouble?”

“Same as usual. Politics, questioning decisions. Not offering any help.”

“Typical. They have no idea how dangerous Saren is, or what will happen if we don’t stop him. At least we got Liara on our side now, even if I’m not crazy about her tone…”

Shepherd cut him short “You could have died in there Kaidan.”

“Cody…”

“I can’t lose you.” A solitary tear ran down his cheek

“I know, and you won’t. I promise.”

“How can I be sure about that Kaidan? We’re literally going after a rogue Spectre and an army of Geth, trying to stop the reapers from returning; who, by the way wiped out the Protheans and every other galactic civilization before them.”

“We can be prepared.”

“How?”

“You got that L4 implant, remember? Chakwas hasn’t installed it yet. And we have some extra creds too. We could get some upgrades.”

“We need to get us all better armor. And you’re upgrading your implant too.”

Kaidan sighed “Cody...”

“You’re upgrading your implant Kaidan.”

“Fine... If it will make you feel better. I’ll work on my biotics too; you shouldn’t have to carry all the muscle. Especially when you only hulk out after someone almost dies.”

“Thank you Kaidan.”

“Don’t mention it. I know there’s a lot of pressure on you. The council, the alliance, the entire galaxy has its eye on you. You’re the only one whose seen what the Reapers will do firsthand. I’ll do anything to help you stay sane.” 

Kaidan stepped forward, brushing his lips up against Cody’s who quickly kissed back, savoring every touch.

* * *

Having decided to be better prepared before going to Feros, Cody had Joker set a course for the Citadel. Kaidan got with Liara, taking lessons to help improve his biotics, both power and stamina. He spiked higher than a lot of L2s, but he had trouble sustaining. He couldn’t launch warps in rapid succession and Reave shit to bits like Cody could. After seeing that Kaidan was occupied, Cody went implant shopping without him. When Cody and Ashley returned to the Normandy, he went to the med bay for Chakwas to switch his implant out. 

She put him under for the procedure and he awoke an hour later to Kaidan sitting in a chair next to him. 

“Hey, you’re awake. Doc says the procedure went flawlessly. You should take it light on your biotics for a couple days though, while your body adjusts to the new implant.”

Cody smiled “You waited for me to wake up, again.”

“Yeah, I wanted to make sure you were okay. You know how I am about doctors. And you know how I feel about you.” 

“Thank you Kaidan. It means a lot to know that you feel the same way about me that I do you. Now it’s your turn though.”

Kaidan practically jumped out of his chair “Already?”

“Yeah, while you were busy training with Liara, Ashley and I went on the Citadel to get you an L4. Don’t worry, you can trust Chakwas. She isn’t like the “doctors” at jump zero. She isn’t going to poke you and examine you like a science experiment. I’ll be here the whole time. I promise.”

“Okay. But for the record, I’m doing this for you, not for me.’

“Okay.”

As soon as Kaidan had made sure Cody wasn’t having any issues from the anesthesia, they traded places. Shepherd pulled up the chair Kaidan had waited in, holding Kaidan’s hand as Chakwas administered the anesthesia. Chakwas was a talented and capable doctor, quickly yet carefully removing Kaidan’s L2 implant before wiring the new L4 into his neurons.

After a while, Chakwas was finished, “Shepherd I don’t think I’ve ever met a soldier as distrusting of doctor’s as Mr. Alenko here.”

“He has some… Bad history with doctors. The ones at Jump Zero while Vyrnnus was in charge, they were cruel, bordering on sadistic.”

“I had heard bad things about them, but never any firsthand accounts. I will never understand how a medical professional could forsake their oath to use their skills to help others.”

“How long have you been doing this doc? Any reason you chose the Alliance? I met your niece years ago, when she treated my… my husband’s sister. She had cancer, invitro exposure to element zero. Unlike most exposures she ended up with Leukemia rather than brain cancer. She pulled through in the end.”

“I’ve been practicing medicine for the better part of forty years. As for the Alliance, I looked at the opportunity as romantic, exploring the stars, healing the sick and wounded along the way. I was a tad naïve, I didn’t expect as much death as I should have.”

“Ultimately, I stayed because I felt that if I left, I was abandoning the soldiers I had grown attached to. Particularly Mr. Moreau.”

“Joker?” Cody raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, his condition is more serious then he likes to pretend. If he neglects his medication… I’ve served on several ships with him, and I’ve come to feel responsible for his well-being.”

“You’re an amazing person doc.”

“I’m glad you think so; I truly believe that I am simply doing my job. Mr. Alenko should be awake soon; I’ve noticed the two of you have grown quite close.”

“Yeah, just don’t tell Anderson or Udina, please.”

“Your secret is safe with me commander.” She returned to her office to file her reports, leaving the door cracked in case she was needed.

Cody waited another five minutes before Kaidan finally woke up, seemingly startled. 

“Hey, its okay K. I’m here, you’re in the med bay. Chakwas got your implant switched out, remember?”

“Right… Sorry, I just have a hard time waking up on a white slab. Bad memories.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really, let’s just leave it at this. When they developed the L2 implants, they needed lab rats, and they weren’t above using us at BAaT.”

“Kaidan…”

“It’s okay Babe. It’s in the past, I’ll just need more time to adjust to doctors actually caring about their patients.”

“Okay. I like it when you call me babe, by the way.”

“Yeah?”

“Definitely.”

“You want to get something to eat? I’m starving. If we have to take it light a couple days, we might as well go out. I know we have a few low-profile things to deal with before Feros, but we can spare a bit of time, right?”

“Yeah, not to bag on MREs, but it’s nice to have something home cooked once in a while. I’ve been thinking of requesting a chef for the Normandy, would help with moral. For now, though, let’s go out.”

The two men left the Normandy hand in hand, trying to decide what to eat. After deciding, they hailed a sky car and on the ride they ranked the different missions that needed dealt with before they could head out for Feros.

They decided on old earth Chinese food, savoring the meal together before returning to the Normandy for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

“Shepherd. It’s been a while since Eden Prime. You should never have touched that Beacon.”

“We’re here to stop you Saren. The Reapers can’t be allowed to return. Why would you betray the Council? Why would you betray your own species? The reapers want to annihilate all organic life, they’ve done it before.”

“The Reaper’s return is inevitable; they have purged this galaxy of life millions of times. But I can forge an alliance with them. In doing so I will save more lives than were ever born.”

“You can’t possibly believe that Saren.”

“The Council was always so narrow minded. This is why I never told them when I was contacted by the Reapers. This is why I allied with the Geth to find the Conduit.”

Saren signaled for the Geth behind him to attack, himself walking away.

“We have to stop him from getting to the Conduit, Kaidan, Liara.”

They were set upon by an entire platoon of Geth, two Primes, 6 Armitures, and dozens of standard troops and snipers. They had only limited cover and not enough time to destroy all of the Geth. Cody launched wave after wave of warps, shockwaves and singularities until he heard a noise to his right, and his stomach dropped.

Kaidan had been struck across the chest with a rocket from one of the Geth Primes, a massive hole had been torn into his armor and a pool of blood lay beneath him. Cody conjured a barrier and tried desperately to stop the bleeding. Then, to his left the other Geth Prime ripped it’s sharpened arm through Liara, before turning to Shepherd…

Cody awoke in his bed, sweating. The nightmare still burned in his eyes as Kaidan slept next to him. He had stopped having nightmares about Michael, finally. But now since Kaidan was injured on Therum, he had a bad feeling this was going to be the new normal. He was, after all falling in love with a soldier, again. He was terrified of losing Kaidan, of being unable to stop Saren, and the mission was only going to get worse as they got closer to the conduit.

He lay in bed a moment as his breathing slowed, trying desperately not to wake Kaidan, at least not until he was calmed down. He didn’t need Kaidan worrying about him more, still it felt wrong trying to lie to him. The sweat on his back slowly dried as his eyes adjusted to the low light of the captain’s cabin. 

Finally, after a few minutes he was ready to get up. He went straight to the shower, desperate to be rid of the slimy night terror sweats. As the water flowed over him, he heard a shallow grunt followed by movement. Kaidan was awake. He quickly mentally prepared himself, maybe Kaidan noticed the wet spot on Cody’s side of the bed maybe he didn’t, but he wasn’t ready to tell him about the nightmare. Not yet. 

“Hey, you’re up early. I thought Chakwas said to take it easy for a couple of days.” Kaidan yawned, reaching for the ceiling. 

“Meh, she said to lay off the biotics, doesn’t mean I have to sleep all day, we have a galaxy to save, can’t really afford to spend our downtime sleeping.”

“Fair point, guess we have business to take care of on the citadel don’t we.” Kaidan shed his underwear before joining Shepherd in the shower, planting a tender kiss on Cody’s cheek. 

Cody looked Kaidan up and down, enjoying every inch of the sight before him, Kaidan laughed quietly before kissing Cody again more passionately. Shepherd melted into Kaidan’s warm embrace, savoring his touch. Each kiss made him hungry for more.

The two men continued to kiss, hands traveling along each-others bodies, Kaidan moaned as shepherd ran his fingers over the Lieutenants chiseled abs, going lower and lower until he wrapped his hands around Kaidan’s erection, pumping a moment before dropping to his knees to take it into his mouth.

Kaidan’s head tilted back in pleasure, raking his fingers through Shepherd’s hair as he sucked and slurped away, after a moment pulling him up for another deep and passionate kiss before kneeling to return the favor.

Kaidan easily took in Shepherd’s entire eight inches, sending waves of pleasure through Cody’s body.

After a moment Kaidan returned to his feet “I want you to top this time Shepherd.”

Something primal ignited within Shepherd as he pulled Kaidan in, kissing him fiercely, desperately, nipping at his upper lip. Cody kissed a trail down Kaidan’s neck before turning him around and bending him over, spitting on his fingers before inserting one easily locating his lover’s prostate.

Kaidan gasped “Fuck Cody…”

Grinning, Shepherd curved his finger, poking and prodding to Kaidan’s delight, adding another finger, and then another. He continued to stimulate Kaidan until his moans grew more and more intense

“Cody I’m gonna…”

Before Kaidan could finish, he moaned louder than ever, his muscles contracting as he climaxed. Almost immediately, Cody grabbed at his erection, gently sliding into Kaidan, eliciting yet another moan.

A wave of pleasure flowed through Shepherd as he began to thrust, at first slowly not to hurt Kaidan, but then faster. He angled his thrusts to brush against Kaidan’s prostate, pulling Kaidan’s body close to his. He kissed Kaidan’s neck, gently nipping at the sensitive skin, each movement brought him closer and closer to climax.

Finally, Kaidan’s moans intensified once more as he had another orgasm, pushing Shepherd over the edge as a wave of pure ecstasy flowed through both men. Cody thrusted a couple more times, shakily, savoring the sensation before he pulled out, turning 

Kaidan around and pulling him in for a final kiss. 

They both leaned against the wall of the shower panting a moment, catching their breath before Kaidan spoke “Damn babe, that was great. Like really really great.”

Cody laughed “Yeah it was, glad we did this. Its nice destressing, spending some time with you. We should probably get cleaned up and get ready for the crap we need to do around the citadel though.”

“True, the galaxy is a big place to save. I really like you Shepherd.”

“I really like you too Kaidan. Come on.”

The two men finished showering, clothed and went to the mess hall for breakfast before preparing for their long to do list.

One hour later  
Shepherd, Kaidan and Ashley stood in the airlock of the Normandy, awaiting decompression, Cody’s mind racing. They should be on Feros right now, saving those colonists and finding out what the Geth were up to, but instead they were grounded. Even if the odds of success improved with more preparation it felt wrong sitting on their hands.

Cody sighed; the sound being disguised by the hissing of the airlock as it opened. Their first task was to go shopping for better armor, especially for Kaidan. There were a handful of minor errands to run after that, and it was almost guaranteed something else would come up while they were running around the citadel.

The soldiers made their way to the C-Sec requisitions office, some of the best gear could be found there, and Cody had insisted that Kaidan get a high-quality set even if he had to help pay for it. Didn’t need a repeat of Therum. Shepherd’s mind drifted back to the nightmare, Kaidan and Liara both dead, Saren escaping as the Geth closed in on him…

“Cody are you okay?”

His mind returned to the present, realizing Kaidan’s hand was on his shoulder, his eyes soft, showing his concern. “Yeah I’m fine.”

“You sure? You look like you’ve seen a ghost Shepherd.” 

“Yeah I’m fine Kaidan, just a bad dream last night, I’m used to it.”

“Alright.” 

“Let’s keep moving, we have a lot to do before we get back out there.

Before long they reached their destination, and they started looking through the shop’s virtual inventory, there was a lot to choose from and most was incredibly expensive, but they needed the best. Eventually they chose an armor set for each member of the squad, as well as a new sidearm for Shepherd, and an omnitool for Kaidan. 

Altogether it cost nearly a million credits, the Normandy’s entire budget at this time, Cody would have to talk to Hackett to be allocated any more funding. At least it didn’t have to come out of anyone’s personal savings, and they would be better prepared for the fight to come. Small victories. 

Next, they began the process of running small errands around the citadel, Shepherd had promised help to a handful of citizens the last time they were on the station. There was a Salarian that wanted help scanning the keepers and some strange sixth sense told Cody that understanding the keepers would be important. He was having a lot of strange senses since Eden Prime, none of them making any sense.

* * *

Several hours and several trivial errands later, Shepherd and squad were on their way to Chora’s den to tip off a C-Sec informant that she may be in danger when Cody was approached by a surprising and very unwelcome figure from his past. 

“Well, well the boys told me, but I couldn’t believe it. Shepherd grew up and became a soldier.”

Cody’s heart dropped to his stomach as he realized who stood before him, the leader of the gang that he grew up in, who manipulated him after he lost his parents. Finch.

After a moment of awkward silence Shepherd finally managed to speak. “What do you want Finch?”

“Woah, woah maybe a bit of civility, I did raise you after all…” Finch raised his hands defensively.

Shepherd rounded on Finch, his biotics flaring “You didn’t raise me. You manipulated me, made me steal, sell red sand. Move drugs and weapons. I almost died because of you and I lost my best friend.”

“Hmph. You would have starved inside a month without me. I kept you fed for years, and then you just disappeared on me. I thought you were dead, until I heard about the Blitz and how you stopped it practically single handed.”

“I ran away from you to join the alliance, the moment Tyler died I was done. I’m going to repeat myself one time and one time only, what do you want?”

Finch smirked “One of the boys was busted trying to smuggle a shipment of red sand onto the citadel, got brought in by the Turians. See I figure you’re a Spectre now, you have some pull with the folks on the Citadel. I want you to get them to release him.”

“No.”

“Or maybe you want me to give a reporter from GNN the dirt on your past. I’m sure plenty of people would be surprised to know Commander Shepherd, hero of Elysium, first human Spectre used to be a red.”

“My past is a matter of public record, I’ve more than made up for my failings. And I’m not scared of you Finch. Back off or you will regret it.”

Finch stepped forward ominously “Was that a threat boy?”

“It was a promise.” 

Finch pulled a side arm, pointing it at Cody, who quickly knocked it out of his hands biotically before lifting him, launching him against the nearest wall, and pinning him three feet above the ground. 

“See, I could have killed you just now, except I’m not like you. But if you don’t back down, I will burn your operation to the ground. I couldn’t control my biotics the last time we fought, but now I could rip you to atoms without breaking a sweat. I had better not ever see you again. Understood?”

“Understood.”

Cody released Finch from his biotic grip, who quickly ran off into the nearby alley, looking back a handful of times before he disappeared around a corner. 

“Daaaaaaaaaaaamn Shepherd.” Ashley held her hand out for a high five as Kaidan stared in shock.

“Let’s get back to the Normandy, I wouldn’t put it past Finch to come back with a small army of thugs.”

* * *

Normandy – 1 hour later

Exhausted from probably pushing his biotics too hard too soon after surgery, Cody went straight to the captain’s cabin, a concerned Kaidan in tow. 

“You okay Cody? Who was that guy?”

“I’m fine. Just need to lay off the biotics a bit longer, my body must still be adjusting to the new amp. It felt good though, I can’t tell you how many times I wanted to kick Finch’s ass as a kid.” 

“But who was he?”

Cody sighed, rubbing at his eyebrow “I told you I grew up in a gang, already right? Finch was the leader, guessing he still is. After my parents died, I had nobody. Finch found me trying to shoplift dinner one night. I was living on the streets in Chicago, this was before the alliance started investing in cleaning up Earth. Finch took me in, he fed me, taught me how to do a lot of things, mostly illegal ones.”

“I felt like I owed him, so until I was seventeen I never questioned him, sold red sand, moved drugs and weapons, never killed for him though. Everything changed when Tyler was killed in a drive-by. I finally started standing up for myself, from that point on I hated Finch. One day I refused an order and he beat the tar out of me, guess that’s why it felt so good making him squirm today. Two weeks before I turned eighteen, I ran away to join the alliance, they found a place for me to stay on base in Vancouver until I could start basic just so I could get out.”

“And Tyler was your..”

“Yeah. First guy I ever fell for.”

“Its really amazing that you’re able to keep your shit together Shepherd, If I had been through half of what you went through, I would be in a padded room. Sure, I’ve had my problems, Vyrnnus, red sand, gambling, but shit.”

“I just try not to think about the past, if I didn’t then I probably WOULD lose it. But that’s enough of that. There’s something I want to do tomorrow, before we get back to the mission. It’s been seven years. It’s time.”


End file.
